


Strong medicine

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: - "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 156
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сильное лекарство](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680935) by Margueritte Gautier. 



> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Today has been pretty difficult.  
Due to the fact that Alexandria Gray has the first worker in the new hospital today.  
Due to the fact that today is the first day in a new city.  
Due to the fact that a new life begins, without familiar people nearby, without a favorite hospital, without close friends. Without her.

Alexandria, at 33, was a promising surgeon. After the girl finished her internship, many hospitals wanted to see her in their composition of doctors.  
It seems that the girl knew what she wanted to do from the very birth. In childhood, when all the peers played with dolls, the most coveted gift for Alexandria was a medical kit. She treasured this toy in a special way, every time, collecting all the components in a small suitcase. Once, her brother Lincoln hid a stethoscope from a kit. The tantrum that the little brunette made was heard by all the neighbors.  
Parents strongly supported the girl's endeavors.  
The Gray family was rich, but Lexa always achieved everything herself.

Having entered the University of California at San Diego, Alexandria met a girl. Friendship gradually grew into something more, and over time they could no longer be without each other. Costia was beautiful, smart, charming.

Only after a year of romantic relationship, Lexa decided to introduce her to her parents.  
The reaction was violent. Mr. Gray was furious and did not speak to his daughter for a month after the confession. Mrs. Gray was upset, but did not pretend not to offend her daughter.  
And Lincoln said he always knew Alexandria was one of them. For when he introduced her to his girls, Lexa flirted with them meaninglessly and, moreover, stared.

Over time, everything settled down. Costia became a welcome guest at Gray's house. The girls graduated from the university together and entered the internship.  
They signed after three years they met. All the closest people were at the wedding.  
All these years they walked hand in hand, constantly did everything together and never left each other. The decision to have a child came to Costia, and Alexandria fully supported her wife.

When their daughter was born, Mr. Gray carried Lexa in his arms, thanks for the granddaughter. All conditions were created for the family, the girls received an education, completed their internship, and Alexandria's mother was engaged in the baby. In general, everything was just fine until Lexa caught her wife in the duty room with the nurse. What she saw could not be confused with anything, everything was completely clear. Gray could not understand if Costia was missing something. Alexandria had a pretty high opinion of itself. She knew that all the men around her wanted her, and she knew that she had only to beckon  
anyone with a finger, this person would be at her feet.

Costia trampled on feelings, years lived together, trampled on a family.  
Alexandria did not think long, she packed her things, took daughter and moved to another city.  
At New York's St. Lucas Hospital, they had been waiting for a new head of general surgery for a long time, and this proposal turned out to be just in time.

Had to change something, change everything in life. To forget the treachery and betrayal of her wife, to let go of the pain that did not let her breathe, to stop crying every night after put little Alicia to bed.

And so, now Lexa is standing in front of the doors leading to the hospital, and convinces herself that everything will be fine. Everything will definitely change for the better.

The hospital was in turmoil, a huge building filled with people in white coats.  
This morning there was a rather serious fire on the outskirts of the city, many injured, hands were completely lacking. Near the entrance, on a folding chair, sat a little girl, about seven years old, whose nose was bleeding heavily.

In theory, Lexa had to come to the head physician by nine in the morning for an acquaintance, then to the staff for registration, but Gray could not pass by the sick child, to whom no one was paying attention.  
Squatting down, the brunette looked into the tear-stained eyes of the child:

\- "Hi, baby, have you been sitting here for a long time? Where is your mother?"

The girl was clearly scared and confused:

\- "We were brought from the fire, mom is somewhere here," the girl was holding a bloody handkerchief near her nose.

After a cursory examination of the child, Lexa turned around in search of doctors or nurses, her eyes fell on the blonde, she was wearing a dressing gown, and she was clearly a hospital employee:

\- "Excuse me! Could you see this girl? She clearly has a broken nasal septum, she needs urgent help," the brunette made her speech on one exhale, she was outraged by such unprofessional behavior of the hospital staff.

The blonde reacted rather harshly:  
\- "Miss, are you the mother of this girl?" Having received a negative answer, the blonde continued, - "We are doing our best. The situation here is not a crisis. Now a nurse will come up to her and help her. Please do not distract the surgeons from their work. Don't meddle in your own business!"

\- "Actually, I'm Alexandria Gray, the new ..."

At this time, another ambulance drove up and a sassy blonde, without listening to the end, ran into the courtyard of the day of receiving patients.

Alexandria stood there, frozen in place, she was shocked by the impudence of this girl.  
By the nature of her work, Gray was a rather tough person. No one in her department, at the old place of work, had the right to talk to her like that. For such things, an employee was fired after five minutes.  
Lexa firmly decided that after settling in a new place, she would deal with this blonde. After making sure that the girl was given proper help, Gray went to the head physician.

There was a beautiful sign on the door of the office:

Confidently knocking on the door and hearing the invitation, Alexandria entered the office.

A pretty woman, about forty-five, was sitting at the table. She was toned like a fitness trainer all her life. The head doctor's long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and there was a forced smile on her face.

\- “Good morning, Dr. Griffin.

\- "Good morning, Dr. Gray. I was waiting for you. Have a seat," Abigail seemed to be really happy to see the girl, - "you, Dr. Gray, have a very impressive track record and great references. I will be glad to have such a staff member in my hospital."

\- “I'm flattered, Dr. Griffin. I will try not to fail your trust," the brunette held out her hand for a handshake, and then left the office.

After registration, Lexa started work. There were so many injured and sick that the brunette did not remember the problems of her family and her forced loneliness.  
Gray has already met several residents and interns. But the insolent blonde was still not visible.

Clarke Griffin was not just exhausted, after forty-eight hour shift, everything fell out of hand. Desperately wanted either to sleep or to drink, or better, both. Clarke was an intern in her fourth year, and all her colleagues and friends now had a tenth dream, and Clarke was unable to go home when she heard about the fire. Therefore, in the morning the countdown of her third day on duty began.  
When you are the daughter of the chief physician of a hospital, great hopes are pinned on you. And if suddenly you are not able to give people what they want, write lost.

Now the blonde dreamed of having an empty bed in the duty room, in order to get some sleep before the next pager signal. The girl never enjoyed privileges, never complained to her mother. She was always collected and responsible. Her friends and colleagues, Raven and Octavia, could now defuse the situation a little and support the girl. But everyone was at home. And, today the new chief of general surgery came to work, and the blonde has not yet had time to meet him.  
Walking to the front desk to hand over her completed patient records, Clarke noticed a vaguely familiar silhouette. Near one of the chambers, with a map in hand, stood a girl with whom Clarke had had a hassle this morning.

\- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.

\- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

Clarke went cold.

\- "Is she the new manager? Holy fuck! I speak rudely to her in the morning. She was not wearing a robe, I had no idea.” The blonde frantically selected her words.

Pulling herself together, Griffin decided to come up and apologize.

\- “Dr. Gray,” Clarke said in a low voice, - “I'd like to meet you and apologize for the incident this morning."  
Alexandria looked up from the papers and measured the blonde with a displeased look of beautiful green eyes.  
Dr. Gray was lovely. Probably, if she had not become a doctor, the girl should have become a model or an actress. Beauty was too obvious.

\- "I already forgot about everything, and you," Lexa's eyes ran over Griffin's robe, - "I don't know your name."

\- “My name is Clarke Griffin, once again I apologize.” Clarke's face broke into a tortured smile.

\- "Well, Dr. Griffin. I will not allow people in my department to talk like that, both with staff and with patients. For the first time I forgive, but now do not bother me to work," turning around on her high heels, the brunette left the room.

\- “What a bitch.” Clarke's day ended even worse than it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Back at the front desk, Clarke was still in shock.

\- “What have you done to annoy her already, Griffin?" the head of pediatrics, Indra, watched the entire disassembly.

Clarke dropped her guilty blue eyes. She always found a common language with people. Colleagues loved her, and not because she is the head doctor's daughter. They loved her for her cheerful calm character, for her help in difficult times, for her support. And here on you, the first day of the boss and the blonde has already run into it.

\- "Indra, I apologized for being rude to her in the morning. There were a lot of patients. She was not wearing a robe, I thought she was just a visitor. The girl was okay, and Gray talked to me like garbage. Well, in general, because of the third shift in a row, I fell through," Clarke chattered, which was a clear sign of her excitement.

Indra Kessidi knew the blonde from childhood, knew all her ongoings and habits.

\- "Everything will be fine, my dear. And this model will calm, be sure," the woman lightly hugged the blonde, - "you are tired, go home. We can handle this without you." Clarke had the strength to nod in agreement.  
The blonde went to the dressing room to collect her things and change.

\- "Hey, Griffin, you look bad, go home quickly," John Murphy was sitting in the dressing room, near his locker.

John entered the internship with Clarke. Initially, their friendship did not work out, the guy had a really shitty character. But then, when difficult situations arose in the process of studying, Murphy always covered the blonde's back. Could always rely on him. After all the moments that the guys went through together, their relationship became better, and over time it grew into friendship.  
With a tortured smile, Clarke replied:

\- “Murphy, trust me, you look worse."

\- "Griffin, have you seen the new boss? In my opinion, such hot surgeons have not been delivered to us," John was having fun, - "I would love to «learn» from her," went playing with his eyebrows, Murphy laughed out loud.

\- "Yeah, damn it, not even a day had passed, and I had a fight with her. Now I'm finished.” Clarke was really upset.

\- "Baby, what are you talking about? Your mom is the head physician. Forget this beauty, she will get over it" the guy could always calm her down, but he knew perfectly well that the elder Griffin would not influence her subordinates because of her daughter's gaffe.

For Alexandria, the day passed fairly easily. She loved her job, and the hospital clearly lacked staff. The pager constantly revived and did not let her relax. There are no night operations scheduled for today, so Lexa will be able to view the personal files of employees and colleagues.

This blonde pissed off Alexandria. Clarke was beautiful, blue eyes, long natural hair that curled at the ends. Nice smile. Not Gray's taste at all. Probably a blonde with ambition because a relative of the head doctor Griffin.  
But Lexa decided for herself that in any case she would wipe nose of this boor.

Little Alicia is sleeping at Gray's house now, and this is the only moment that warmed the brunette's soul. She smiled involuntarily when she remembered her daughter. Having moved to this city, Alexandria immediately found a highly qualified nanny, helped by her father. The brunette missed her daughter every minute. She had not imagined a long separation from Alicia. It helped that the girl's biological mother was still Lexa, so it was difficult for Costia to pretend to be the baby's guardian.

There was no actual divorce yet, Alexandria simply confronted her wife with the fact of her move, made a scandal with the smashing of dishes, and then left.

*****

Two days went by:

\- “Hi Griffin, finally looking refreshed? Did you have sex?" Raven caught up her friend at the entrance to the hospital, followed by smiling Octavia.

\- "Oh God, Ray, you are as usual about yours," Clarke was glad to see her friends, - "no, I just slept."

\- "You are too tense lately, you urgently need to get rid of it, having issued a couple of dozen groans," Rey continued to tease Griffin.

Octavia was already laughing at this dialogue with might and main.

\- "Ray, Griffin's Mom will put the whole hospital on shoulder blades if she finds out that Clarke is sleeping with someone here."

With these words, the girls entered the locker room, in which there was an unusual silence. Several pairs of eyes stared at the girls.  
Near the window, leaning on the windowsill, stood a gorgeous brunette and, since neither Ray nor Octavia had seen Dr. Gray yet, they were shocked by the girl's appearance.

\- "To be honest, girls, we are not very interested here who Clarke sleeps with. I ask you to discuss this outside the hospital," as soon as the brunette spoke in her velvety, slightly husky voice, the girls, as if on command, burst into color. Murphy and Collins laughed.

\- "Silence," throwing a stern glance at the guys, the brunette continued, - "if anyone does not know, I am the new head of the General Surgery Department Alexandria Gray. Already know someone," Lexa looked at Clarke, then looked away, - "And just have to meet someone."

\- "I got acquainted with your personal files and made a distribution for the next two days," taking out the tablet, Lexa began to dictate the list, -  
"Raven Rayes and Octavia Blake with Dr. Jaha in cardio, he has a difficult operation tomorrow, if you try, you will assist.  
Finn Collins with Dr. Kane in neuro. Murphy with me in general surgery," the guy broke into a smile, - "don't be so happy John, I don't feel sorry for anyone. Yes, Griffin is with me too. Judging by your case, you are very capable, but I will teach you how to communicate with patients."  
Clarke rolled her eyes. The friends looked at the blonde in confusion.

\- "What's the matter?" Octavia whispered.

\- “I'll tell you later,” Griffin whispered back.

Murphy and Clarke followed Gray down the hospital corridor. John's eyes were burning, as if he were five years old and Santa came to him:

\- “Griffin, just look at her. She's a dream. I'm ready to crawl on my knees for her. Ideal." the guy, without stopping, looked at the boss.

With a snort, Clarke quietly replied:

\- “I think she’ll kill you if you try to drive up to her. But, if you really want to, then go for it. I wish you didn’t leave your internship in your final year because of this. It will be a shame."

Clarke friendly nudged him with at shoulder and hurried after the leader.

Having reached the desired room, Alexandria stopped and, looking into it, began to distribute tasks:

\- “Griffin, this patient is on you today. Stanley's Atom, 24 years old. Injured after yesterday's fire, more than forty percent of the skin is affected. He is in serious condition. No relatives found. And also, a few more lung patients, their lives are no longer in danger. I hope you can handle it. And also, Griffin, make sure that this guy does not die on your shift," the whole monologue was uttered looking into Clarke's blue eyes. The brunette was tough, so much so that even Murphy cringed.

\- "I get it, Dr. Gray," the blonde was nervous, in the presence of this woman, Clarke felt like a completely insecure child.

With a tight smile, Alexandria nodded to John in the direction of the corridor.

\- "John, you are with me, I have a small operation. I think you learned how to remove appendicitis in four years. You do it yourself, I will trace it."  
The guy's face lit up as he passed Clarke, he whispered:

\- “She’s not that bitch,” he winked at the blonde and ran after Gray.

Clarke did not fit in the head, she was left to watch the sick, and Murphy was taken on an operation. All the interns were ready to rip each other's throats, just to perform the operation themselves.  
Gray wanted one hundred percent to put the blonde in her place. Moreover, if she read Clarke's case, the brunette knew whose daughter she was, but did not make any favors. This pleased Clarke. But the boss’s definitely hostile attitude was very stressful.

The day was hard, Griffin did not leave her patients. Her main patient did not feel better, and there were no changes in the guy's health.  
At three o'clock in the afternoon, interns usually gathered in the corridor of Block C, there was a lot of old equipment and it was possible to sit comfortably and have a snack. The guys did not like to go to the dining room, as it was difficult to discuss the leadership when there were a lot of people around.

Clarke arrived at the meeting place when all her friends were already there:

\- "Hey baby, where do you walk?" Octavia moved, thereby giving way to the blonde.  
Four pairs of eyes looked at the blonde, waiting for the details of her acquaintance with the authorities.

Murphy could not resist:

\- "On the previous watch, when everyone went home, there was a fire. Clarke stayed. In short, our blonde thought that Gray was an annoying mom and was naughty to her. And then she found out that our model was the new head of the department and went to apologize."

Clarke blushed like a tomato.

\- “Well, princess, you’re a beauty, of course, you have to be so lucky,” Finn joked at the blonde hugging Raven.

The guys met from the very beginning of the internship and had already moved in.

\- “Yes, and now this Miss World has allowed Murphy to perform the operation himself, and I have been following the burn patients all day. And this is not the coolest job, I can tell you." Clarke muttered in displeasure as she finished her sandwich.

\- "I was on top, and this doll is already looking at me with loving eyes," Murphy was too glad. Today he performed the operation himself for the first time, from start to finish.  
\- "Before her, no one trusted me, and they always allowed only the simplest actions in the operating room. But today I was reborn as the hope of general surgery! In short, guys, she is my goddess," all the guys looked at each other and laughed at the same time.

Clarke looked at her watch.

\- "Guys, I have time to get some sleep. There is another forty minutes until the next round. Who is with me?"

Murphy smiled vulgarly.

\- “Princess, I would join, and we could usefully spend these forty minutes. But I'm sorry, baby, I have a new love."

Punching the guy in the shoulder with a fist, the blonde went to look for an empty bed in the duty room.

Happiness in the form of an unoccupied bed, overtook Clarke immediately.

Taking off her sneakers and sitting comfortably, the blonde fell asleep. Who knows when in those two days she will be able to sleep.

An incomprehensible rustle woke her up, about twenty minutes later.  
Bellamy Blake was standing next to the second free bed, naked to the waist, and, apparently, he was just about to go to bed.

Feeling blue eyes on him, Bell turned his head.

\- "Hi, Griffin, I'm sorry I woke you up," the guy smiled affably and settled in his bed.

\- "It's okay, Blake, it's time to get up anyway," stretching with pleasure, the blonde got up and, finding sneakers, was going to leave the duty room.

Bellamy Blake was five years older than Clarke. The guy was a practicing plastic surgeon. A very talented and professional doctor with the appearance of the God of Olympus. All the young interns ran after Blake and immediately chose the specialty of plastic surgery.

Bell was Octavia's brother and had certain feelings for Clarke.  
Once they had drunk sex, but after that they tried to remain friends.  
The guy wanted a relationship and wanted to start a family, but at the moment, for Griffin, his career was more important. The blonde did not want to give the guy hope. Before leaving the duty room, Bell called out to Clarke:

\- “Hey Griffin, you're beautiful when you sleep,” Blake said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Almost leaving the room, Clarke smiled and replied:

\- "And your body has become even better. After I saw him last time.

After these words, Griffin in the hallway came across a mocking look in green eyes:

\- “Oh, Dr. Griffin, if you worked as fruitfully as you looked at other people's bodies, perhaps you would also have performed the operations yourself."

\- “Before you came, I did the surgery myself,” Clarke snapped quietly.

\- “What did you say, Dr. Griffin?" Alexandria heard everything perfectly, but she wondered if the blonde had the spirit to repeat the words she said.  
The tension between the girls grew. Green eyes glared at blue ones. And Clarke knew that if she lost this staring game, the boss would think she was a weakling.

The girls' pagers came to life at the same time:

\- "Code red, Atom is dying," Clarke rushed down the corridor towards the guy's room. The patient's bed was already surrounded by nurses and orderlies. Vital indicators fell sharply and no measures helped. Lexa followed Clarke into the room.

\- “What are you going to do in this situation, Dr. Griffin? Any suggestions?" Gray evaluated the indicators.

\- "It is necessary to conduct an open heart massage, defibrillator can not be used in this case," Clarke applied iodine to the guy's chest and prepared a scalpel. Nervous excitement went off scale.  
At this point, the devices showed cardiac arrest. All the nurses moved away from the bed.

\- “Announce the time of death, Dr. Griffin." Lexa said in a calm voice.

\- "He is not dead, he can still be saved! Now I'm going to have a heart massage and everything will be fine" in four years, this is the first patient to die in Clarke's arms. The blonde couldn't let that happen.

\- "Dr. Griffin, look at the rest of the stats! The guy is dead! Heart massage, adrenaline shot, nothing can save him! Announce the time of death!" There was steel in Gray's voice.

Clarke took off her gloves with shaking hands.

\- "Time of death: 16:37."

With quick steps the blonde left the room and ran into the street. Her ears were buzzing, she urgently needed air:

Once outside, Clarke ran to the nearest bushes. The blonde was turned inside out.  
No one has ever died in her arms.  
Griffin was ill, both physically and mentally.

Returning to the hospital, the blonde saw Dr. Gray, who was standing at the entrance, looking at Clarke with sly eyes, Lexa spoke:

\- "If I knew that you are so impressionable, I would never have given you a not a tenant. But, mind you, I warned you so he doesn't die on your shift.

Clarke gave the brunette a blank look.

\- "So you knew that he would soon die and still made me believe that he could recover?" the blonde was furious.

\- "Dr. Griffin, in your fourth year of internship, you should be aware of such cases, and if you took the trouble to look at the map, everything would be clear. For your carelessness, tomorrow all day you are at the tests,” Gray smiled more openly.

Clarke turned sharply and walked down the hospital corridor.

\- “What a bitch,” the blonde said quietly.

\- “I heard everything, Dr. Griffin, two days of testing."

The brunette could not explain to herself why bullying this blonde brings her such strange pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke spent the whole day collecting analysis, and considering that the interns had never done this in the last year, for Clarke it was at least humiliating.  
Yes, during her work she got used to the fact that she was always the first to be given surgery, most often praised, never punished.  
In short, Gray was described by all the swear words that the blonde knew.

\- “Griffin, I don’t see you today. A lot of work?" Bellamy materialized out of nowhere.

\- “Of course, I'm on tests all day,” Clarke said through clenched teeth.

Blake was surprised:

\- "Who thought of putting you on tests? This is the work of first-year orderlies and interns."

\- "Our new head. branches. Apparently she doesn't like me very much."

\- "Oh, this Gray? The one from the cover of Playboy?" once the guy smiled, - "don't worry, Clarke, make friends again. She is quite cute, judging by the communication in our break room."

\- "Honey, when she sleeps with her teeth against the wall," said the blonde quietly, after looking around. Since if Gray hears Griffin's attack again, she will have to sit for tests or ducks for another three days.

\- “Listen, Clarke, she's got you pretty intimidated over the past couple of days, right?" Bell laughed, - "let's not talk about her, maybe let's go somewhere, have a drink?"

Clarke was not in any mood, and she also felt pretty lousy.

\- "Bell, let's next time, huh? I’m in a terrible mood. I don't want to spoil it for you either."

\- “Okay, but next time is a must,” the guy smiled frustratedly.

The blonde continued her work, but after a few seconds a message came to her pager:

«The head physician calls»

Clarke's mind flashed.  
«Did this Gray complain about me to my mother? Mom usually doesn't call me.»

With a little excitement, Griffin went up to Abigail's office.

After gently knocking and hearing permission, Clarke entered the office.  
Previously, the blonde did not knock, but when she burst into the office again and saw Abigail hugging Marcus, Clarke was shocked and decided that she would always knock.

Clarke's father was a policeman, he died while completing the next assignment. Abigail was alone for a long time, but then, Marcus Kane, one of the hospital's leading surgeons, began to very zealously care for the woman.  
Clarke was happy for her mother, but she didn't want to see their affection anymore.

\- "Dr. Griffin, did you want to see me?" the blonde smiled.

\- “Hi Clarke,” Abby looked tired as always, - “come in, sit down.

\- "Mom, if it's about the new manager. separation, then I will decide everything and this will not happen again," from the first words Clarke realized that she had blurted out too much, and Abby looked at her with a blank look.

\- “Clarke, that's not what I wanted to talk about. But maybe you want to tell me something?" Abigail narrowed her eyes with interest.

\- "No, no, mom, everything is fine," the blonde realized that she needed to leave the topic in time.

\- "Well, okay, then let's move on to what I wanted to talk about. Clarke, I'm a little tired, I would like to rest, go somewhere. Marcus bought tickets to some islands. We'll be gone for a month. Indra will perform my duties, I completely trust her," having said the words, the elder Griffin looked at her daughter's reaction.

\- "Of course, Mom, I'm very happy for you. I hope you and Kane have fun." The blonde kissed her mother and left the office.

She had not lived in her home for a long time, after the blonde entered the university, she moved in with Octavia, then Murphy joined them. The guys rented a small house and the three of them were quite comfortable.

On wadded feet, Clarke went to the duty room. This day squeezed all the juices out of her, she wanted to sleep. And now was just the time to take a little nap.  
Sitting comfortably on the top bunk, Clarke dozed off.

*****

Alexandria was preparing for the operation. Removal of kidney stones is a fairly easy operation. Gray loved to teach and always, being close to the intern, allowed to carry out the operation himself. The brunette had an amazing reaction, and she could notice a negligent student at any moment.  
This morning, Gray allowed Murphy's appendicitis to be operated on. The guy showed his best side and the brunette was satisfied with him.

The only funny thing was that John was trying to flirt. Every attempt to show attention caused wild laughter in the brunette. And the problem was that the guy thought she was laughing at his jokes, not at himself.

\- “Call me, Griffin, please,” Lexa asked as she walked over to the front desk.  
The brunette knew that it was already late, she knew that the blonde had finished with the tests and, most likely, got a rest in one of the rest rooms. But judging by the blonde's demeanor, she was good at surgery, and Alexandria was eager to see it.

«If she screwed up again, there would be another reason to scoff her. If she shows from the good side, perhaps I will reconsider my opinion about this upstart» a thought flashed through Gray's head.

«Calling Gray» upon receiving this message, Clarke nearly fell off her bunk. Quickly tearing her eyes, the blonde hurried to the challenge.

\- "Did you call me Dr. Gray?" the brunette heard a confident voice behind her.

\- "I see, in your sleepy eyes, that you have already finished with the analyzes, so I found you another task," Lexa smiled triumphantly.  
Clarke's face showed the full range of emotions towards Gray.

After a short pause, Lexa continued.

\- "You know how to do kidney surgery?" after this phrase, Clarke lost her voice, she could not even think that, after everything that happened between her and the authorities, Gray would allow her to do the operation.

Blinking a couple of times, the blonde opened her mouth to answer, but Alexandria got ahead of her:

\- "Griffin, are you numb after the tests? I think I asked a question!"

\- "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Dr. Gray. I have about ten operations to remove stones on my account," the blonde finally woke up.

\- "Let's go to the operating room, while we are preparing, I will tell all the features," Gray gave her instructions and went to get dressed.

\- “Listen, Griffin, the guy has thrombocytopenia. If you don't know, this is liquid blood," once again joking, Lexa continued, - "be very careful. If anything, I'll be there to replace you."

The operation was successful, the blonde's actions were perfected and confident. Lexa did not have any questions about the sequence of Clarke's actions and the correctness of decisions.

After finishing the operation and making the last stitch, Clarke smiled victoriously at Alexandria.

\- "You are great, Griffin, I'm satisfied with you," Gray discreetly praised the blonde when the girls left the operating room.

\- “Thanks for the opportunity, Dr. Gray. I already thought that because of my oversight I would be tested until the end of my studies," looking suspiciously at Lexa, the blonde thanked.

With a sly smile, Alexandria whispered softly, leaning slightly towards Clarke.

\- "Well, I won't always be a bitch," seeing the blonde blush, Lexa went to her office, still smiling triumphantly.

Clarke stood there, staring at one point. She could not understand the reaction of her body to such an attractive whisper of Gray. Yes, Griffin understood that Alexandria was too beautiful for a doctor, she understood that she had a gorgeous voice and eyes, but this is not a reason that, after one of her words, a herd of goose bumps ran through Clarke's body.

*****

After getting enough sleep in the duty room, the blonde was going to make a daily round of her patients. In fact, the mood was great. She performed the operation yesterday, without the help of her elders, by the way. At night no one disturbed her and she was able to rest. And Gray was no longer annoying. In general, the situation was getting better.

\- "Hi baby!" Rey was walking towards her, in full ammunition for the operation, - "guess what? Jaha allowed Octavia and me to assist with the bypass, we are generally happy! And how are you? Still fiddling with analyzes?"

By Rey's tone, her friend was really sorry for Clarke, and most likely Bell had already told the guys about Griffin's problems.

\- "Hi, Ray, no, our beauty changed her anger to mercy, and yesterday I myself performed a kidney operation," the blonde beamed.

\- "Well fucking, congratulations Griffin. Maybe she's not as bitch as she seems?" After patting her friend on the shoulder and kissing her on the cheek, Rey went to the operation.

During the round, there were no excesses, all of Clarke's patients felt better.

\- "Girl !!! How long can you hang around here ?! Are you a doctor? Accept us urgently, otherwise I'll put everyone on ears !!!" a huge guy ran down the corridor towards Clarke, waving his arms angrily.

\- "Mister, you must be in the emergency room. They will definitely take care of you." Clarke blinked her eyes in shock.

\- "I told you that now you will go and do everything that we need," roughly grabbing the blonde by the hand, the man dragged her towards the injury.

\- “Mister, get away from my employee, otherwise I’ll call security and you’ll have problems,” Griffin heard Gray's voice cold as steel behind her.

It is not clear why, and what influenced the man, but he let go of Clarke's hand. Perplexedly looking around, the man said:

\- "Forgive me, I do not know what to do. Excuse me."

\- "Now we will help you, I will cause injury and we will try to do whatever is necessary. Tell me what happened." Lexa's voice softened.

\- "We had an accident, everything is fine with me, and my wife is unconscious. The car is in the yard," tears flowed from the man's eyes during the explanation.

\- "Now our employees are already helping your wife. You also need to be examined. Go to the emergency room," Alexandria explained quite gently.

Approaching to Clarke and taking her hand, on which a couple of bruises had already formed, the brunette asked:

\- "Are you okay?"

\- “Yes, it's okay,” Clarke said, looking up at Gray with confused blue eyes.

\- “If all is okay, go and examine this man, judging by his eyes, he has a serious head injury."

Nodding affirmatively, Clarke ran into the emergency room after the man.

«What's going on? As soon as Gray touched me, goosebumps returned again. Rey is right, i need sex,» the blonde thought to herself as she began the examination.

«It seems to me, or Griffin is embarrassed when I'm around» looking at the trail of the fleeing blonde, Lexa thought.

Alexandria hasn't been alone for too long. For so many years she was in a relationship and she didn't even have a thought to look to the left.  
Yesterday, returning home after work, hugging her daughter, Alexandria dialed Link's number.  
The brother said that Costia was looking for them, looking for Lexa's new mobile number. It is clear that soon the wife will still find where Gray has transferred.

Clarke's voice brought the brunette out of her reverie:

\- "Dr. Gray, the man passed out. By all indications, he has an extensive hematoma," Alexandria looked at all the indicators.

\- "You're right, Griffin, call Kane, we'll operate, you're assisting. I'm booking an operating room." After quickly giving out information, Lexa ran off to prepare.

Clarke stared at the executive for a few seconds. It looks like the situation is getting better.

The operation proceeded calmly. Kane was a professional not for nothing. No complications occurred.  
Throughout the operation, Clarke could not forbid herself to look at Alexandria.  
Strangely enough, literally overnight, wild hatred of Alexandria grew into sympathy.

«You are a selling soul, Griffin, in a few operations you are ready to dance to her tune.»

Catching blue eyes on herself, Alexandria showed with a glance that the blonde was watching the operation.

Several hours have passed since the operation. Time was spent filling out cards and other easy but disgusting work.

\- "Hello Princess! Let's go have a drink after duty! You promised." Bell stood next to Clarke.

\- "Okay, Blake. If I promised," Griffin smiled, - "I will finish in half an hour, wait for me at the entrance."

Clarke turned a hundred and eighty degrees toward the dressing room. The blonde decided that she needed to thank Gray for her trust. Anyway, she wanted to see the brunette before the weekend. The blonde could not explain the reason for this impulse.

And if Clarke didn't feel in the hospital like at home, she certainly would have knocked.

A gorgeous picture opened before her eyes, for which Murphy would probably sell his soul to the devil.  
Gray stood in the dressing room with her back to the door. And, if under a hospital gown her body was seductive, now the brunette was divine. From the clothes on the brunette was only black underwear. Long slender legs, small thongs flanking a neat heart-shaped ass, a beautiful straight back, which featured intricate tattoos. Completing everything is a lovely lace bra.

Clarke blushed, in general, she was already used to blushing in the presence of this woman. Lowering her head and clearing her throat, the blonde said:

\- “Dr. Gray, sorry to bother you."

At that moment, Alexandria turned around, and Clarke realized that if she up her head, she would shamelessly look at the authorities.

\- “Griffin, I already thought you would stand there and stare in silence,” Gray said with a smile. - "What did you want?"

\- "I wanted to thank you for the opportunity given, to participate in two operations per day, it's incredible," still not raising her head, the blonde thanked.

\- "Griffin, let me get dressed so that you stop being embarrassed and thank me looking in the eyes."

Pulling on an obscenely tight beige dress, Lexa continued with a laugh in her voice.

\- “You can watch, Griffin."

Clarke looked up and realized that the brunette looked just as seductive in this fucking dress as she did without.

\- "In general, thank you very much!" Mumbled gratitude, the blonde began to slowly retreat to the door.

\- “If you behave well, I'll take you to the operation. You are capable." Smiling with her plump lips and winking at the blonde, Lexa grabbed her short leather jacket and left the locker room, leaving a train of expensive and attractive perfume.

«What's the matter with you, Clarke? Bar, Bellamy, Sex! Urgently!» In the thoughts of the blonde, everything was confused. How could this brunette be so sexy?

Hastily changed clothes and ran out into the corridor, the blonde saw a guy already waiting for her.

The institution the guys went to was located not far from the hospital and was an unofficial meeting place for all hospital staff.  
In the bar, sitting at one of the tables and ordering a drink, the guys began to have a calm conversation, trying not to touch on work. Bellamy loved to talk about colleagues, and that was the basis of their conversation.

Clarke was already a little drunk when she felt Bell's hand on her knee. The guy gently moved his palm higher, because of which the blonde began to get serious.  
Suddenly, a bell was heard over the front door, indicating that the bar was a new visitor. For a second it became quiet, everyone turned their eyes to the entrance, where a gorgeous brunette stood.  
The brunette walked up to the bar with a fashionable gait and, sitting comfortably, ordered something.

\- “Look princess, your model is here,” Bellamy whispered in a languid voice in Clarke's ear.

The blonde turned to the bar and, for some unknown reason, pushed the guy's hand away. Hearing the guy's frustrated exhalation, the blonde looked into his eyes:

\- “Griffin, you’re not at work, what does it matter to her what you’re doing?”

\- "Bell, take the keys and wait for me outside. We go to my place. I'll go to the toilet and catch up with you," Clarke said, looking towards the bar, where a lot of gentlemen had already crowded around the brunette.

Either alcohol influenced, or the atmosphere of the bar. The blonde wanted to go to Gray. What for? She could not answer herself this question. But if Clarke doesn't do it, then she will be sorry.  
After waiting for Blake to leave, Griffin got up from her table and quietly walked to the bar:

\- “It's at my expense,” the blonde said to the bartender, sitting down next to Gray.

The brunette raised surprised and pensive eyes from the phone.

\- "Dr. Griffin, in this city the girls did not regale me yet," considering how all the men who surrounded Lexa looked sideways at Clarke, the blonde clearly ran into trouble.

\- "Dr. Gray, I can regale my boss after work," Clarke said loudly, afterwards, quietly whispering in Lexa's ear: - "if I hadn't said loudly that you are my boss, there would have been a risk of getting from your admirer."

Alexandria laughed, she did it so beautifully that the blonde couldn't help staring.

\- “Okay, Griffin, I thought you were regale all the girls you see in the underwear,” the brunette whispered back with a sly smile.

With a snort and nearly choking on her drink, Clarke looked at Alexandria, who was smiling quite cheerfully.

«God, is she flirting ?!» Griffin flashed through her head.

Taking out a couple of banknotes and giving them to the bartender, the blonde said:

\- "All the drinks of this girl today are at my expense," after which, turning her head to Lexa and sinking a little lower, she said in the ear of the brunette, - "such a look in one underwear costs more than one drink."

At that moment, it was time for Lexa to blush.

Smiling triumphantly and getting up from the bar stool, the blonde, without turning around, went to the exit. All this time, feeling the gaze of green eyes.

«Fuck, Griffin, what are you doing? She is your boss, and you flirt and do God knows what !!!»  
The thoughts in Clarke's head ran in droves.  
«Since when are you generally attracted to women? Have I just admitted to myself that I am attracted to Gray? Oh my God!»  
Outside, the blonde looked for Blake.  
«So, alcohol, Bellamy, sex! And don't think about Alexandria Gray's heart-shaped ass!»


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke had a terrible headache this morning from what she had drunk yesterday, and there was some wild dry wood. Turning on her back and finding Bellamy sleeping next to her, memories began to come to the blonde. And, to tell the truth, they made a lot of noise yesterday. Now it is a shame to appear in the common kitchen, where Octavia and Murphy will make sharp comments in her direction.  
A pleasant fatigue spread through my body. Probably, after all, they overdid it at night, it seemed to Griffin that she had worn out the guy a little.

\- “Good morning, Bell, I think you should go before the guys wake up,” Clarke said softly pushing the brunette into the shoulder.

With sleepy, confused eyes, Blake stared at the blonde.

\- “Okay, Clarke. Only I didn't think that we were hiding it." it seemed the guy was upset by this turn of events.

Getting out of bed, Bellamy began to look for his things, which, in a fit of yesterday's passion, were scattered around the room.

\- “Bell, don't be offended. You and I needed relaxation, we got it. Let's not complicate anything yet," the blonde spoke with such pitiful eyes that the guy could not resist her.

Sitting down on the bed, he touched the blonde's cheek with his hand:

\- “Clarke, you know I’ll do anything for you. I don't mind waiting as long as it takes.” After his words, the guy smiled his best smile and left the room.

The blonde lay around for another half hour, analyzing her yesterday's behavior.  
«Why are you sit down to Gray at the bar? Why did you start flirting? She is, of course, a beautiful bitch, but this has not happened before. I thought the attraction would pass after sex with Bell, but it only intensified. Is this how to look into her eyes now?»

Having finished self-digging, the blonde pulled on her favorite shirt, which was clearly too big for her, and covered all the causal places, after which, with a cast-iron head, went down to the kitchen.

\- "Whoa, whoa, this is our porn actress. Look, Clarke, if I knew you were so insatiable, I would take the popcorn and sit on the couch opposite your bed,” Murphy whinnied along with Octavia.

\- “Listen, Griffin, next time you want to hide from us that you brought Bellamy, then at least don't yell at the whole house.” Octavia's eyes filled with tears from laughter.

Clarke, red as cancer, drank water and almost choked at the mention of the guy.

\- "Okay guys, sorry. Next time we'll be quieter," the blonde defended herself bashfully, lowering her eyes.

\- "No, princess, next time be louder, and I will sell tickets to neighbors," John still could not stop letting go of the barbs.

\- "Fuck off, John," showing the guy the fuck, the blonde ran into the shower.

\- "Look at her, I almost broke her career in the porn industry, and she fucks me. Not good!" a new burst of laughter from her friends was heard by Clarke even from the bath.

*****

Weekends, as usual, fly by unnoticed.  
Monday morning was very difficult, no one wanted to get up. Clarke woke up first and went to wake her friend:

\- "Octavia, get up, we have to get to work."

\- "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I drank too much yesterday. Come lie down with me, we'll lie down for another ten minutes and get up."

The blonde, barely dragging her legs, went to her friend's bed and climbed under the covers. In just a minute, both girls were already sound asleep.

They woke up to Murphy's nasty voice:

\- "Griffin, you are so a lecher. You seduced her brother and took up a sister. Get up! We will be late for duty!" after the well-aimed Octavia threw a pillow at the guy, he ran out of the room laughing.

There were five minutes left before the shift began. When the trio flew into the locker room, everyone was already assembled.

\- “If you don’t have time to change and get ready in five minutes, I’ll have to punish you,” a velvet voice and her mistress appeared unexpectedly.

\- "Then I will dress longer, I do not mind accepting punishment from you, Dr. Gray," Murphy smiled.

\- “I don’t think, John, that you understand what kind of punishment I’m talking about. Ask Griffin, she was clearly not delighted with the collection and processing of tests," a smile never left Alexandria's lips. At the same time, the green eyes were directed towards Clarke.

\- "I understood everything, Dr. Gray, I'll be ready at the speed of sound," still smiling, put on Murphy's uniform.

\- "So today, Octavia Blake, you go to Dr. Jaha, he spoke very well of you. Collins and Murphy go to Dr. Kane. Raven Rayes is going to Indra Kassidy in pediatrics, I heard that you have chosen pediatrics as your main specialty. Clarke Griffin is with me. Let's get to work!" After finishing reading her list, Gray left the locker room.

\- "Griffin, you fucking bitch, you're lucky, you work the second duty in a row with a model," John was indignant.

Clarke stood in a daze. Again this goosebumps effect. Constantly, as soon as she communicates with Gray, it happens. As soon as the green eyes looked into her own, she could not feel at ease.  
«So, Griffin, you have to work with her all day today, behave yourself decently,» moving to the reception desk, where Alexandria was waiting for her, the blonde calmed herself.

\- "Dr. Griffin, today I had certain plans for you," Gray smiled meaningfully, after which Griffin's heart began to beat faster, - "But there was a serious accident, many injured. They are all being taken to us, it will be just hell. We need all hands. Do not hesitate, keep up with me."

\- “I understand you, Dr. Gray,” Clarke replied seriously assessing the situation.

As she was about to leave, Gray out of habit said in a low voice:

\- "By the way, thanks for keeping me company on Friday," smiling again, Lexa went to receive the victims. When Alexandria turned around, the blonde was still staring at her.

Gray did not know why she was flirting with a blonde, such cute girls with the appearance of princesses were never interested in a brunette. But some kind of attraction between them still arose. That there are only those blatant flirtations in the bar.  
How far she could go, Lexa didn’t know yet, but she didn’t want to stop either.  
She liked the chills that the blonde got when they talked, she liked how cute Clarke blushed.

«Most likely it's a lack of privacy,» Lexa thought to herself.

Today Gray brought her daughter to a hospital kindergarten for the first time. The children of all the employees went there, and after filling out several documents, the cheerful Alicia played with the children upstairs. Lexa could spend every free minute with her daughter, and that was great.

\- "Hey, Griffin, do you know that our Miss World has a daughter?" the nurse at the counter was very fond of chatting, and usually Clarke did not listen to other people's gossip, but here the conversation concerned the brunette, who, for strange reasons, was very interested to the blonde.

\- “Well, today Dr. Gray came to work with a cute little girl, three or four years old. Then took her to kindergarten. By the way, the baby is all like a mom, the same beauty," when the nurse finished speaking, Clarke was slightly surprised.

«So she has a family, why is she flirting then?» Griffin was puzzled, but decided to find out anyway.

Ambulances drove up one by one. There were many serious injuries:

\- "Griffin, the girl has a stop, an urgent defibrillator. Everyone took their hands off! Discharge!" Alexandria clearly gave instructions, - "come on, girl, you can't leave." Another discharge.

\- "All moved away, time of death 10:03. As soon as you find her relatives, call me," Lexa was very upset, but had to work on.

The whole day passed terribly, with many injured, several deaths. Griffin was exhausted. She didn't even manage to eat today. The blonde stood at the front desk and filled out the cards:

\- "I beg your pardon, tell me, today after the accident they brought my wife here, could you tell me what happened to her?" next to Clarke was a nice guy, about her age, in his hand he was holding a photo of a girl whom they tried to pull out of the other world today, but, unfortunately, nothing succeeded.

Clarke tried to find the strength in herself, and to do everything right:

\- "Mister, can we sit down? How can I call you?" Carefully asked the blonde, following in the direction of the waiting room and sitting down on a chair opposite the man.

\- "My name is Jasper Jordan, after the accident my wife, Maya, came to you, tell me where she is," the guy was confused.

\- “Mr. Jordan, your wife was admitted with a penetrating chest wound, by that time she had lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could. Please accept my condolences," the blonde gently stroked the guy on the shoulder.

He clutched his head and seemed unable to say a word. This state, after the loss of a loved one, Clarke saw often. But today, for the first time, she herself told a relative about it. It's hard. It's too hard.

Approaching to the nurses, Griffin asked to provide the necessary help to Mr. Jordan, and she herself frantically ran to the elevator. It was necessary to urgently go out into the air.  
The elevator was already closing when Gray flew into it:

\- "Listen, Griffin, you run like an athlete, it's hard to keep up with you," Alexandria smiled, but seeing the tears in the eyes of the blonde, the smile left Gray's face, - "Clarke, stop, you did everything right, stop crying. This is our job."

After a moment's hesitation, the brunette pressed the stop, the elevator stopped:

\- "Clarke, look at me, you are great!"

Saying these words, the brunette was very close. Clarke smelled the intoxicating scent of perfume close by. It seemed to her that in this state she would no longer be able to resist the pull of Gray.

Raising her blue tear-stained eyes and meeting green ones, Griffin closed the distance and sharply dug into such coveted plump lips. The answer did not follow immediately, Lexa was in shock for a couple of seconds, but then she answered with double force, pressing the blonde against the wall of the elevator. The kiss grew hotter. Excitation covered the blonde with such force that she was ready to surrender herself to Gray right now.

The elevator started moving, so someone downstairs called the elevator. Breaking the kiss, Lexa looked at Clarke with languid eyes and whispered in a velvet voice:

\- "What are you doing, Clarke?"

\- "I could not help it, sorry, Dr. Gray," Griffin was excited to the chapel. Now she didn't care even if someone saw them. She still held Lexa's hand and looked into her eyes, biting her lip a little.

The elevator doors opened Rey and Indra entered the cabin, noticing the disheveled girls, Rey asked:

\- "Tough day? Everything is very tense today."

\- “Yes, very heavy,” Lexa said, still staring at Clarke, with fire in her eyes.

It seemed only when the girls walked out into the hall that Clarke realized what she had just done.

\- "To the duty room, quickly," the blonde heard a quiet and excited whisper Gray over her ear.

The first duty room was free. As soon as the door closed behind the girls, Lexa pushed Clarke to the door. The blonde was again the first to dig into such desired lips, with each movement the kiss more and more inflamed the desire of both girls.

\- "What are we doing?" Clarke whispered breathlessly with desire.

\- “I don’t know,” the brunette whispered back, pulling Griffin into another kiss.

Gray's hands wandered around Clarke's body. Pulling back the elastic of her hospital pants a little, Lexa's hand was in such a hot and desired place. The blonde gave a loud moan, and Alexandria had to shut her up with a kiss.

Lexa's pager alerted to the girls about the next call.  
Breaking the kiss and trying to put her breath in order, Alexandria said guiltily:

\- "Sorry, I'm called, I have to go."

The blonde nodded in frustration, her lower abdomen unbearably demanded a release. Her lips ached from the demanding kisses.

Smiling seductively, Lexa kissed the blonde on the cheek.

\- “I’m not done with you yet, Dr. Griffin, come out first, I’m in five minutes."

Clarke was shocked by herself behavior. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she definitely didn’t want to stop. These lips were too good to be denied.

Stepping out into the corridor and tidying herself up a bit, Griffin went to the front desk:

\- "Dr. Griffin, have you seen Dr. Gray? Here's a visitor to her," the blonde turned her blue eyes to the girl who was standing next to the entrance.  
Long hair, brown big eyes, long legs in trendy jeans. Leather biker jacket. A beautiful woman, whatever one may say.

\- "Dr. Gray was on the bypass, but what happened?" Clarke lied, she was very interested, for what purpose this beauty is looking for Alexandria.

The brunette smiled:

\- "Doctor," looking on Clarke's chest badge, the woman continued, - "Dr. Griffin, if you see Lexa, tell her that her wife has arrived."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Wife?" a bunch of emotions was reflected on Clarke's face: bewilderment, indignation, anger at Gray.

\- "Yes, baby, I see that Dr. Gray did not shine a light to her colleagues in the details of her personal life,"the brown-eyed answered with a feigned smile.

Behind her, the blonde heard the harsh voice of Alexandria:

\- "What the hell are you forgetting here, Costia?" Turning around, Clarke saw a brunette who was in a rage.

The nurse at the front desk opened her mouth in surprise and seemed to absorb every word of the girls, gathering information for new gossip. For a moment, Clarke thought that the employee was ready to take out her mobile phone and film what was happening.

\- "Lexa, don't you think we should talk?" the brown-eyed looked at Gray with tenderness.

\- "Okay, let's go to my office, away from extra ears," saying these words, Gray shot her eyes at the curious nurse. The woman, frightened by such a look, immediately began to sort out the pieces of paper.

At this time, Clarke woke up from a daze and almost ran into the locker room.

«What the fuck, Clarke? You almost had sex with her. She has a wife and a child! How could she do that?» Tears began to cover the eyes of the blonde.

Watching the leaving blonde, a huge stone formed on Gray's soul.  
«God, Clarke. I'll explain everything to her later. Now we need to deal with Costia»

\- “Follow me,” the brunette turned to Costia in the same steel in voice.

Loudly slamming the office door, Lexa glared at her wife:

\- "Why did you come here? When I left, we figured it out!" Lexa was very angry.

\- "Baby, I love you, you know that. I can not live without you! During these two weeks I almost lost my mind! I want to see Alicia, don't forget that she and my daughter too!" the brunette was on the verge of hysterics, - "what I did is unforgivable! But please, for the sake of our family, for the sake of our daughter, reconsider your decision!"

\- "Costia, I've decided everything. You betrayed me, and for whom? A redhead nurse who looks more like a moth?" Gray began to boil. She did not expect such impudence from her   
ex-wife.

\- “Lexa, we're not divorced yet, think about us, about our past. Remember what our relationship was a month before what happened! You became cold, did not give me time. Only work and nothing else!"

Lexa was tensely silent, turning to the window.

\- “I’m not opposed you to seeing Alicia, but don’t put pressure on me with a shared past. We live in different cities, how are you going to spend time with your daughter?" Still not looking at Costia, Gray said in a calmer voice.

\- “You know, Alexandria, recently there was a vacancy in this hospital for the neurosurgery department. And when I found out where you were transferred, I gladly accepted Abigail Griffin's offer,” Costia said, smiling triumphantly. department - "Marcus Kane will be on vacation, I will replace him. Then I will move to regular surgeons."

Turning abruptly, Lexa glared at her wife.

\- "Costia, are you completely stunned? I ran away from you to the other end of the country, but you still haunt me! I'll talk to Abigail and she will cancel your appointment!" Now Gray was ready to destroy everything in her path.

\- "I am already on the staff, starting to work tomorrow. Baby, I did everything for the family. Realized a mistake and even exchanged job for a less profitable one. Think again, because you still love me," Costia's voice became gentle and calm.

\- “Now I want you to leave.” Lexa was upset and exhausted.  
Once again looking at Gray with eyes full of love, Cosia left the office.

After catching her breath, the brunette went out into the corridor and went to the reception. The nurse who was present during the showdown looked at Lexa, as if expecting details:

\- “Call me Griffin, urgently,” Gray ordered in a voice that could not tolerate disobedience.

\- “Dr. Gray, Clarke has called by Dr. Cassidy. Griffin and Reyes attend the operation. I can call someone else" afraid to say too much, the nurse looked for free employees in the computer.

\- "No, I don't need anyone else!" Answering rather rudely, Alexandria headed back to the office.

Flew into the office, Gray could not calm down.

«Lexa, what the fuck is going on? How to behave now if Costia is here?»

Another call came to the brunette's pager. The man urgently needed an operation and Lexa forgot about all her problems in a few minutes and completely devoted herself to work.

Clarke only finished assisting Indra at nine in the evening. Due to the fact that the blonde was completely devoted to her work, she managed to forget about Alexandria Gray.

Coming out of the operating room with a cool head, the blonde no longer felt humiliated, and decided to let go of this situation.

«Clarke, she doesn't owe you anything. The fact that you could not restrain yourself and pounced on Gray yourself is only your problem. Forget»

\- “Hi, princess,” Bellamy stood by the coffee machine, - “I had a great night! Maybe we can repeat it somehow?" The guy asked, smiling seductively.

\- “I don’t mind, Bell. Only without obligations," the blonde smiled tiredly.

\- "Of course, everything as you wish. I have a window now. Maybe let's not drag out the pleasure?" Clarke's excitation, after a few moments spent in the duty room with Gray, did not go anywhere, and the girl needed to relax a little.

\- “Let's not drag it out, Bell."

Finding an empty room, Bellamy gently tucked the blonde onto the bed. His movements were gentle and loving. The main thing for the guy was that Griffin was good with him. Taking off uniform pants from Clarke, the guy gently entered her, moving smoothly, trying to give maximum pleasure. Hearing the coveted groans from the blonde's lips, the guy began to pick up the pace. The memories of the green-eyed brunette firmly settled in Griffin's thoughts. At the moment of release, a long and drawn-out moan of pleasure escaped Clarke's lips.

\- “Thank you, Bell,” the blonde whispered, kissing the guy on the cheek.

A new call flashed on Griffin's pager.  
Finding her underwear and pants, Clarke quickly packed up and ran out of the duty room.

\- “I see you’re not wasting your time, are you, Dr. Griffin?” Near the wall, opposite the room where Clarke was just having fun with Bellamy, Lexa stood with her arms folded.

\- “I spend my free time as I see fit, Dr. Gray. But you, a family person, need to think about with who and how to spend it,” Clarke gave out freaked out.

\- “Dr. Griffin, you forget yourself,” Gray whispered as she approached to the blonde. In a moment of anger, she was even more beautiful than usual, and that did not hide from Clarke's eyes.

\- "Dr. Gray, I have a call, I don't have time to talk," already leaving, the blonde explained loudly and clearly.

\- "I called you. But now, looking at your behavior, I do not consider it necessary to explain something," Alexandria was angry, and she herself could not give herself an account of why.

For several seconds looking angrily into each other's eyes, the blonde and the brunette, as if on command, turned sharply and quickly retreated in different directions.

Clarke was furious, flew from the common locker room, she hit her locker with all her might:

\- "Hey, baby, why are you brawling?" Octavia looked at the blonde in surprise, - "did you hear the last gossip? Our Miss World has a wife! Is this a twist true? She came to the hospital today and they had a showdown."

\- "I was present at this, Octavia, and I deeply do not care about the personal life of Dr. Gray," Clarke's eyes threw lightning, - "Fuck her."

\- “Wow, Griffin, I don’t know who made you so angry, but I don’t want to be that person,” Blake said soothingly.

\- “By the way, Clarke, if you really don't care, then it might be interesting. We have a new doctor in the neurosurgery department, and you will never guess who it is," after a short pause, Octavia continued, - “you can’t guess, this is the wife of our Gray. Costia Wells."

Clarke froze in place.  
\- "That's fucked up!" the only thing that the blonde could say.

*****

After picking up her daughter from kindergarten, Lexa headed home. Alicia walked amusingly with her little feet on the sidewalk, looking somewhere into the distance, the baby screamed in a cheerful voice:

\- "Mom!" Costia stood a little further away, holding a huge teddy bear. Puting the bear on the bench, she rushed to hug her daughter.  
Lifting Alicia in her arms, the woman circled her over her head.

\- "God, my joy, how I missed you," tears appeared in Costia's eyes.

\- "Where have you been, mommy?" Alicia asked, laughing.

\- “I was far away, but I’m not going anywhere anymore,” Costia replied quietly, hugging her daughter.

Lexa could not look at her daughter's happiness without a smile.

\- "Lexa, let me take you home, maybe we will still be able to discuss everything," Costia asked imploringly looking at her wife.

\- "Thank you, my car is parked here, we will get home ourselves. Wells, I'm too tired to freak my nerves again. We'll talk, but later," Lexa replied, exhausted.

\- “Thank you, Lexa,” Costia smiled happily.  
Passing the baby into the hands of Lexa, a couple of millimeters remained between the women's faces. Costia left a fleeting kiss on Gray's lips.

\- “I love you, Lexa, and I’m not going to give you to anyone.”

Taking her daughter in her arms, Lexa, without turning around, went to her car.

*****

Clarke couldn't sleep all night. She could not understand why her thoughts constantly return to Gray. Lexa's lips and hands were so desirable for the blonde that, in the presence of Lexa, the blonde did not realize herself.

At eight in the morning, a message came to the pagers of all the hospital staff about a general gathering in the lobby.

\- "Good morning, dear colleagues. In connection with my planned vacation, I would like to inform you that Indra Cassidy will be my deputy," the meeting was chaired by Abigail Griffin, - "Also, I would like to introduce you to the new neurosurgeon of our hospital Costia Wells. Dr. Wells will replace Marcus Kane during his vacation. I hope that no serious excesses will happen this month and the work will be just as fruitful."

Costya was standing next to Abigail. The woman's long hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and a hospital suit fit perfectly on a beautiful figure.

«A serious competitor» flashed through Griffin's mind.

Dr. Wells took the floor:

\- "I am very pleased to join the staff of your hospital. I hope our cooperation will be fruitful."

\- “Hot little thing, it's a pity that married,” Murphy snapped.

The guy already knew all the latest news, and was very upset that Gray was from a different team.

\- "They're a beautiful couple, aren't they, Clarke," Raven whispered conspiratorially.

Griffin looked at her friend in surprise:

\- “I honestly don't care, Raven.

\- “I wouldn't say so, princess. If you want to talk about it, I'm always ready to listen,” Reyes said very quietly.

\- "What are you talking about?" Clarke asked blankly.

The brunette only smiled meaningfully, and continued to listen to the speech of the hospital management.

After the meeting, Gray, as usual, went to the guys' locker room. Lexa was clearly out of sorts, and everyone noticed it:

\- "Okey, Collins is in neurosurgery today. Octavia go to pediatrics, Murphy and Reyes with me, Griffin in cardio."

Clarke never looked at her while Lexa read out the distribution. It cost the blonde a lot of effort.

Having finished the list, Lexa raised her sad eyes to the blonde, but, seeing complete indifference, quickly left the room.

\- "It seems our model is out of sorts today. The wife is not pleases?" Murphy joked.  
All the guys laughed, even Clarke. She was not at all fun, but the blonde did not want to give herself away.

Clarke never looked at her while Lexa read out the distribution. It cost the blonde a lot of effort.

Having finished the list, Lexa raised her sad eyes to the blonde, but, seeing complete indifference, quickly left the room.

\- "It seems our model is out of sorts today. The wife is not pleases?" Murphy joked.  
All the guys laughed, even Clarke. She was not at all fun, but the blonde did not want to impersonate herself.

Ray stood opposite and watched Griffin closely.  
Catching her serious gaze, the blonde approached to her friend:

\- "Raven, want have a drink today?"

\- "I already thought you wouldn't ask. Of course, princess. See you after work," kissed her friend on the cheek, Ray ran after the mentor.

Jaha was an amazing surgeon. He not only practiced but also published his works. Looking at his work is the same as admiring a work of art.

\- "Dr. Griffin, would you mind being kind enough to assist me with valve replacement surgery?" with his charming smile, Jaha suggested.

\- "Of course, I'm always glad" for Griffin, the next operation was like a breath of fresh air.

The working day passed calmly, apart from a few clashes between the blonde and Lexa. The brunette constantly looked at Clarke, as if she was waiting for something, but Griffin silently walked by, trying not to look in the direction of Gray.

By the end of the shift, Lexa was free of operations and detours, with Murphy and Reyes filling out all the cards.  
The guys were very talented and took up any job with pleasure.  
All day, Clarke never gave Lexa a glance. And this moment for some reason terribly disturbed the brunette.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lexa was distracted from her thoughts.

\- "Hello, baby," Costia entered the office with a soft smile.  
Walking around the chair of Lexa, the girl hugged her wife.

\- "Costia, what are you doing?"

\- "Baby, I missed you so much, I'm ready to ask for forgiveness on my knees. Just don't push me away," turning Lexa to face her, the brunette looked into green eyes, - "I can't look at you all day and not touch you."

Not meeting resistance, Costia gently touched Lexa's lips with hers.  
Lexa replied, she could no longer resist, too long Costia had feelings for Wells.

There was a soft knock, after which the door immediately opened, Raven stood on the threshold with filled cards:

\- "Oh, Dr. Gray, sorry, I'll come back later," blushing, Ray lowered her head and hurriedly left the office.

\- "Costia, well, now the employees will think that we are doing something incomprehensible in the workplace," Lexa said gloomily.

\- "Baby, in the old hospital we did more than just that. You didn't mind," the girl smiled cheerfully.  
\- "Lexa, will you come back to me?" Wells asked hopefully.

\- “Costia, I’ll think about it for the sake of our daughter,” Lexa now had only one thought in her head. Reyes will tell Clarke what she saw.

\- "Then I'll pick you up after duty?" Still not looking up from the brunette, she asked another question.

\- "Yes OK. Take Alicia and wait for me outside the hospital."

After the door closed behind Costia, the brunette began to frantically think what to do next.  
She was definitely drawn to Griffin and couldn't do anything about it. She needed communication with Clarke. How this could have happened in two weeks of their acquaintance, she did not understand. But the fact remained.

After work, Clarke and Raven met at a bar. After taking a table at the back of the room and ordering a drink, Ray looked expectantly at the blonde.

\- "Griffin, tell me, you are not yourself, and this is connected with our Miss World. She looks at you as if you were together was in the duty room.” Reyes laughed cheerfully, but when she saw Clarke's reaction, she cut short herself.  
\- "Fuck, friend, what have you done?!"

\- "Ray, I don't know how it happened, initially we could not stand each other, then a slight flirtation began. Then I was upset, and she calmed me down. I could not resist and kissed her. Then we found ourselves in the duty room. She was so hot that my head was blown away.” With every word, Raven's eyes widened. - "No, I didn't sleep with her. I just didn't have time. Her wife arrived. We were interrupted by a pager call. I was so upset that, literally a few hours later, I slept with Bellamy. At this time, Gray stood near the door of the duty room and heard everything. She wanted to explain something, but after she understood what we were doing there ... In short, we had a fight again. I didn't talk to her after that." After finishing her tirade, Clarke drained the tequila in one gulp.

\- "Griffin, I'm in shock, it turns out, that you are a slut," Raven laughed nervously.

\- "Ray, what should I do then? I think about her all the time." Clarke was already a little drunk.

\- "Princess, let go and forget. Your beauty has a wife with whom she sucked in her office today with might and main," Reyes shrugged.

After these words, Clarke's heart skipped several beats, and it became hard for her to breathe.

\- "Ray, I think I fell in love ..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

About two weeks have passed since Costia's transfer to the hospital.  
Over time, Lexa thawed to the brunette. Wells picked up her things from the hotel and moved in with her family. Little Alicia was happy, she missed her second mother terribly, and now Lexa heard her happy laugh every night. This was quite enough to get back together with Costia.

The girls' relationship also improved, the first few days were difficult, Gray could not let her wife come to her, but then everything returned to normal and their nights became as hot as before.  
Everything would be fine, only at work Lexa was constantly faced with Griffin's blue and alluring eyes. The blonde tried to avoid Gray, but considering that the girls constantly worked side by side, it turned out badly.

Clarke all this time did not miss the moment to sleep with Bellamy, each time making sure that in her dreams a completely different person. Blake naively thought that the blonde had decided on a relationship with him, and constantly tried to ask her out on a date.

Again day, again those glances from under lowered eyelashes.  
Gray enters the dressing room again:

\- "Good morning everyone, so: Octavia is with her brother today, Raven and Finn are going to cardio, Murphy is in neuro, Dr. Wells spoke very well of you. Griffin is with me."

The blonde could not believe her ears, she raised dumbfounded eyes to Raven, who was just as surprised. All these weeks, the brunette has never paired Clarke. And there were quite understandable reasons for this.

Whispering with one lips: - "Good luck," Raven went to find Dr. Jah.

\- “I gave you enough time to cool down a bit. And, working in pairs, you still have to talk to me," after everyone left, Lexa's voice sounded very close.  
Out of surprise, Griffin turned sharply and realized: the brunette was standing two steps away from her.

\- "And if I don't want to talk to you?" With a challenge looking into green eyes, answered Clarke.

\- “Listen, princess, don’t try my patience, it’s not my fault that you jump from bed to bed indiscriminately,” after this phrase, the blonde gave Gray a resounding slap in the face.

Grasping her cheek, Lexa looked at Clarke with anger in her eyes, and from what she could see, Griffin was in pain more than she was. The brunette's words hurt the blonde too much.  
Tears literally poured from blue eyes. It was so offensive that Clarke couldn't help it.

Turning to the window, Griffin tried to calm down, but it was difficult.  
Exhaling heavily, Lexa came a little closer.

\- “Clarke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that,” the brunette's quiet whisper diluted the frequent sobs.  
Glancing briefly in the mirror, Lexa realized that her cheek was starting to turn red and if ice was not applied now, a trace would remain.

\- "Clarke," the hand of the brunette reached out to the shoulder of the blonde, but feeling the touch, Griffin jerked her shoulder sharply.

\- “Dr. Gray, I'll fix myself up and come. I want to be alone, leave our locker room, please,” Clarke said quietly without turning around.

Lexa flew out of the locker room like she was running from the fire.

\- "Lexa, what's wrong with you, what's wrong with your cheek?" on the way, as luck would have it, was Costia.

\- "Nothing, everything is fine, violent patient, he has already been dealt with. Don't worry" Lexa didn't want to see anyone right now, she understood that she had said too much, and did not understand why she wanted to hurt the blonde.

«Jesus, Lexa, what for? What this girl did to you? In addition to taking all your thoughts and dreams»

Literally ten minutes later, Gray was scheduled for bowel resection surgery. She wanted to give the blonde this operation, perhaps making her happy with something, but now Clarke was clearly not ready, and this was only the fault of Alexandria's words.

The brunette began to prepare for the operation, still scolding herself for the insults uttered to the blonde. Five minutes later, the doors opened, and Clarke entered the front of the operating room, it was clear from her eyes that the blonde was crying, but otherwise, her state did not give out anything:

\- “You're not ready,” Lexa said with a glance at the blonde.

\- “If you want to offend me even more, I don’t think you’ll succeed. So, say what you want, I'm ready," Clarke said defiantly, raising her blue eyes.

\- "God, what a kindergarten," Lexa started to boil again, but she was already angry on herself, - "wash your hands and go operate. I'll stand next to you."

\- "If I were choosing who would stand next to me, it would definitely not be you," Clarke answered calmly without looking at the brunette.

Alexandria decided not to aggravate an already dire situation. She was too unpleasant after the words said.

In the operating room, Griffin was struck by Gray, the blonde was a ready surgeon. She did everything clearly, every move was thought out in advance. No complications during the operation. The blonde was great.  
Lexa followed Clarke's every movement and she could only admire.

Having finished the operation, Griffin left the operating room without saying a word.

Entering the locker room, the blonde saw Raven:

\- "Thank God, Ray, I need to talk, I can't do that anymore."

\- "Hey baby stop crying, did this doll hurt you? If you want, I'll go and pull her gorgeous hair out for her," Raven was in a belligerent mood. She loved her friend very much and was ready for a lot for her.

\- “No, just, let's go to our place, have coffee and talk,” Clarke asked sadly and quietly.

Having settled in Block C, on the old equipment, Griffin told her friend the whole scandal that had happened between her and Gray.

Sipping coffee from her glass, Raven listened, then voiced her opinion:

\- "Princess, maybe what I’ll tell you now will seem nonsense. But I think she cares about you. And this is one hundred percent."

\- "When a person is not indifferent, is he called a whore?" The blonde laughed bitterly.

\- "No, Griffin, look from the other side. She is corny jealous of you for Bellamy."

\- "Is it okay that she has a wife and a child? How should I behave?"

\- “Clarke, actually, in the two weeks I worked with Dr. Wells, I've heard a lot. And believe me, they don't have the strongest relationship. And all that we see is for show.  
I don't know, maybe these are rumors, but our model grabbed her daughter and moved to our city after the betrayal of her beloved wife. And then, Costia came running after her. In general, some kind of Santa Barbara," giving the information, Raven smiled slyly, - "so stop crying. She's not worth it."

Rising from her chair, Reyes checked her watch.

\- "I have to go to the operation, Jaha himself is leading! And you know, Griffin, if I was into girls, I would not let you out of bed," smiling again, Ray went about her business.

Clarke had a little time to sit and think things over.  
After all, if Raven is right, and she is not indifferent to Gray, this, in fact, does not change anything. Lexa still has a family.

\- "Oh, hi, pretty girl, I haven't seen you for a long time," Murphy entered the room with his lunch, - "you look cool. Did someone hurt you? Do you want i will stab with a scalpel?"

The guy looked at Griffin, puzzled.

\- "No, John, thanks for that i having you," the blonde smiled gratefully, - "sit down with me."

Clarke shifted a little and Murphy was able to sit on the gurney with her. Opening his lunch, the guy shared a sandwich with the blonde, and the girl felt much better after placing her head on her friend's shoulder.

\- “You're welcome, princess. Tell me again, how did you see Gray in the locker room in her underwear?" Clarke laughed, nearly choking on her sandwich.

\- "You know, John, I saw her not only in her underwear."

After this phrase, the guy completely concentrated his attention on the story of the blonde, which she whispered in his ear.  
Repeating he occasionally:

\- "Well, no shit!"  
\- "Oh, fuck!"  
\- "Why, it wasn't me !?"

At the end of the story, Murphy looked at the blonde with due admiration.

\- "Well, you, Griffin, beauty, of course. Wow. Listening, I got a little excited," after this phrase, both laughed.

\- “Murphy, please, don't tell to no one,” the blonde whispered softly.

\- "Clarke, you hurt me. You are my friend. Only the next time when you hump with her, call me, I'll take a look."

\- "John, you are incorrigible," after patting the guy on the head, the blonde went to work.

All employees received an emergency message about the meeting. The entire hospital staff stood in the lobby. It became clear that something terrible had happened:

\- "Colleagues, we have now been informed that there was a train wreck, a huge number of victims. Therefore, no one goes home today. Half of the victims will be taken to us, half to a nearby hospital. We will accept as many people as we can.” Indra was agitated. Usually Abigail handled such situations.

Clarke had never seen so many victims. People were brought in and brought in. The blonde was   
pumped out the woman right in the corridor:

\- "Come on, madam, today is too bad a day to lose you, too," Griffin has been performing chest compressions for about twenty minutes.

\- "There is a pulse! Today is clearly your day, madam, you will dance at the wedding of your grandchildren" it was at such moments that Clarke understood why she chose medicine.

All this hell was sorted out at about three in the morning. On this day, doctors, orderlies and surgeons have tried one hundred percent.  
There were losses, but a lot of hopeless people were saved.

Also, they met all the relatives and helped in accepting the situation. Someone was happy because their loved one survived. Someone was terrified because a loved one would never hug or speak to him again.

Griffin walked on heavy legs down the hall, looking for an empty bunk. Anyone would do. Today, the blonde saved all the victims who fell into her hands. Morally she felt at her best, but physically it was difficult to survive this night.

Clarke herself did not understand how someone dragged her into the duty room and gently pushed her against the wall. Turning her head, the blonde saw green eyes glowing in the dark and full lips:

\- "Listen to me carefully, Griffin, I am very sorry about what I said in the morning," the brunette still pressed the blonde against the wall, - "I could not find a place for myself all day. And you don't deserve these words. And you don't even look at me all day again. And you know, it kills."

Letting go of Clarke and walking a few steps away, the brunette turned to the window.

\- "Alexandria, why do you need me?" This question sounded like a bolt from the blue, - "I don't understand. You have a family, a child. And you just played with me. I understand everything, I will survive."

Clarke moved closer to Gray.

\- “I didn't play, Clarke. Maybe in the beginning, but it was flirting. There, in the elevator and in the duty room, I did not play. I wanted you. And if it wasn't for the pager, I would have taken what I wanted."

\- "So take now," putting her hand on Gray's cheek, the blonde asked quietly.

Lexa pulled Clarke to herself, gently covering her lips with hers. Gray did not understand why she wanted this blonde so intolerably. Alexandria could not be gentle with her, therefore, as soon as the blonde responded to the kiss, the brunette with one jerk typed her against the wall.  
Kisses covered Clarke's neck, collarbones, lips.

\- “Take me, Gray,” Griffin whispered, biting Lexa's earlobe.

Lexa threw the blonde on the bed and herself hung over her, again tormenting the blonde's lips with such desired and hot kisses. Breaking the kiss, the brunette pulled off the hospital uniform from the blonde, leaving her in her underwear. The heavy and languid groans of the girls filled the entire duty room. Lexa felt how aroused Clarke was. Pulling off her panties, Lexa entered into the blonde. Filling the blonde with hard thrusts. The sex was pretty rough, but that's what Griffin wanted now.  
When both were close to the denouement, Gray bit the blonde on the neck. Girls haven't had such a violent orgasm for a long time.

\- “I want take you all night,” the brunette whispered, kissing Clarke on the lips.

There was a knock on the door:

\- "Hey, princess, take off your model and run. Costia has already searched all the duty rooms and is now heading here in search of her wife," Murphy's voice was not to be confused with anyone, and the guy really was now very afraid for his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke jumped out of bed, hastily pulled on her clothes and kissed Lexa on the lips, ran out of the office:

\- "Come on quickly, Griffin, Ray distracts Costia at the reception desk," Murphy hurry the blonde.

The guys managed to run around the corner before they heard footsteps along the corridor.

\- “Thanks, John,” Clarke hugged her friend with a happy smile.

\- "Are you completely crazy, princess? I happened to be in the corridor when Gray dragged you into the duty room,” the guy whispered looking around. - “Wells has been looking for Lexa for half an hour, and the only restroom she hasn't checked is yours."

\- "Murphy, I'm happy! You understand?" Griffin almost shouted.

\- “I heard your moans of happiness, just don’t scream,” John shouted at her.

After Clarke left the room, Lexa brushed herself up and headed for the exit. Already at the door she ran into her wife.

\- "Baby, where do you walk?" Looking behind the brunette, Wells asked.

\- "It was a hard day, Costia, I went to rest a little," Lexa calmly explained.

\- "Then maybe we can rest together?" Playfully smiling, offered Wells, pushing Gray back into the duty room.

\- "Sorry, I have a call," after kissing her wife on the cheek, Lexa left the office.

Left alone in the duty room, Costia sat down on the bed. Turning head, the girl saw a black lace thong that lay near the head of the bed.

Clarke, Murphy and Ray ran into the locker room. The emotions experienced by the blonde were beyond words.

\- “Listen, princess, and you're a risky one,” Raven said, catching her breath, - “When Murphy received a text message, I ran from the third floor just to intercept Costia."

\- "Ray, John, thanks, I really have no words," the blonde broke into a smile.

The next morning, everyone was finally released home. Clarke's thoughts were only about the brnette, about her plump lips, beautiful eyes, gentle hands. The blonde just blown away when she remembered Alexandria Gray.  
Griffin understood that everything was wrong, that she was ruining family because of her irrepressible desire, but she could not do anything. The craving for Gray was just insane.

Going home, Clarke saw from afar how Lexa was leading a little girl who really looked like a brunette, from this picture Clarke felt warm in her soul:

\- "Listen, Griffin, and you really fell in love. Be careful not to drool when you look at her.” Murphy was incorrigible.

\- "Let's go home, John," still watching Gray, Clarke called friend.

Lexa felt terrible. She became like Costia and cheated, but the fact is that she did it not to spite her wife, Lexa really wanted Clarke, so much that at some point she forgot about everything. There was only her, Griffin, the night and the bed. And it was divine.

\- “Clarke, your cell phone is ring,” Octavia yelled from the kitchen.

Running from the second floor and taking the phone off the charge, the blonde saw an unfamiliar number:

\- "Hello," said the blonde calmly, thinking that this is another advertisement or a profitable offer from the bank.

\- "You know, Griffin, your voice on the phone is even sexier," the brunette on the other end of the line made itself felt.

For a second, Clarke forgot how to breathe, a happy smile on her face.

\- “Hi, Dr. Gray,” the blonde replied almost in a whisper.

\- “Clarke, I fucked you in the duty room, you can call me Lexa,” Gray laughed.

Clarke blushed in just a second.

\- “I hope your wife isn’t around,” Griffin asked breathlessly. - “I miss you, Lexa."

\- “Princess, I knew that. Look out the window, there is a silver mustang in front of your house. Can we ride?"

Clarke looked out the window and saw a car flashing its headlights.

\- "You couldn't warn? I'd get ready,” Griffin asked indignantly.

\- "Listen, blonde, if I had a lot of free time and our date was planned, I would, of course, invite you according to all the rules. But, the fact is that my wife went shopping with daughter, and I, to my shame, went to you. You have a minute, will you come out or not."

\- "I'm come out, Dr. Gray," beaming with happiness like a child, Clarke ran down the stairs.

Seeing the blonde who was running across the street to her car, the brunette got out of the car to a meeting.  
Unable to bear it, Clarke hung around Gray's neck, giving a tender kiss.

\- "Let's go, Clarke. We don't have much time,” Lexa urged, responding to the kiss.

When they reached the nearest back street, Gray stopped the car.

\- “I've wanted you so much all these days, Clarke,” Lexa whispered as she throwing back the blonde’s chair.

The girls kissed for so long until both of them gasped. It helped a lot that the windows in Gray's car were darkened and passers-by did not see what was happening in the car.  
Clarke unbuttoned the fly of the brunette's jeans. Gently penetrating in the brunette, the blonde watched as Gray's excitement and quick orgasm covered her. It seemed that Griffin had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Half an hour later, the silver car stopped in front of the Griffin house. For a long time, the girls could not tear themselves away from each other. The attraction was too strong.

\- "Lexa, you have to go," kissing the brunette on the neck, reminded the blonde.

\- “Perhaps if you stop doing this, I can leave,” Gray whispered in a languid voice.

\- "Do what?" Clarke asked, moving to brunette's lips.

\- "Excite me again."

Finally breaking the kiss, the blonde left the car.

When she got home, Griffin heard John's caustic comments:

\- "Oh, you lecherous, you still can't calm down?" the guy laughed to tears, - "At least be ashamed, otherwise they kiss in the middle of the street!"

\- “Murphy, I don’t care, I’m crazy about her,” Clarke shouted dreamily falling onto the sofa next to John.

\- "Be careful, little Griffin, or Mom Griffin will come and find out about your little tricks and fire your model. And you will be sent to the convent.” Murphy was completely serious at this moment.

The working day did not start as usual.  
In the locker room, the guys had black lace panties on the notice board.  
As soon as the door closed behind the last of them, the friends heard a rather harsh voice:

\- "Good morning, Colleagues," Costia came out from behind the locker, - "I would not want to ruin your day, but I really want to know whose panties they are, because they were found in the wrong place."

There was a tense silence in the room. Hanging on the board were exactly those thongs that Clarke could not find after she and Lexa had violent sex in the hospital.

\- "I ask again! Whose fucking panties are these!" Friends first saw Dr. Wells in this state.

Clarke closed her eyes and was about to confess, but she was ahead:

\- “These are mine,” Raven said, walking up to the notice board and taking off her panties, while brazenly looking directly into Costia's eyes. - "Finn and I could not restrain ourselves and after a hard day decided to relax a little."

\- "Yes?" Collins asked in surprise.

Raven glared at her boyfriend and stepped on his foot.

\- "Oh, yes! Wow, you were hot,” Finn said playfully.

Murphy couldn't help it any longer and whinnied loudly.

\- “Reyes, do you know that intimate relationships between employees are prohibited in the hospital?" Costia understood that she was deceived, but she could not do anything.

\- "Dr. Wells, it doesn't stop you, does it?" With a challenge looking into the eyes of the girl, Ray retorted.

Slamming the door loudly, annoyed Costia left the locker room.

\- "Damn, Clarke, if you fuck with someone, at least don't leave traces," thrusting thongs into Griffin's hands, Raven laughed.

A second later, a friendly laugh was heard from the locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The guys were still laughing when Gray entered the locker room.

\- "What kind of fun?" The brunette asked with an incomprehensible smile.

\- “You know, Dr. Gray, your wife gave us a little interrogation with evidence,” Murphy replied.

Alexandria's face was filled with confusion.

\- "For what reason is the interrogation?" Lexa was a little nervous.

\- "She found someone's underwear in the duty room and demanded to confess who had left it," John still did not calm down.

Gray widened her eyes and looked at Clarke.  
After following the brunette's gaze, Murphy smiled slyly.

\- "We came to the conclusion that it was Raven and Finn who scattered in a fit of passion. Well, you know how it happens," the guy hinted at the obvious quite unequivocally.

\- “Ummm, okay guys. Today, according to distribution: Raven and Finn with Indra in pediatrics, Murphy with me, Octavia in cardio, Griffin goes to neuro to Wells," having voiced the list, Lexa looked up at the blonde.

\- "Dr. Gray, are you one hundred percent sure Clarke should work with Wells?" Octavia asked in a wary tone. - “If necessary, we can switch."

Lexa was well aware that everyone in this room knew about their relationship with Clarke, but was grateful that no one spoke about it directly.

\- "It was Griffin who asked Costia. I can't change the list,” Lexa answered resignedly.

There was an awkward silence.

\- "So, guys, let's go to the departments, Dr. Gray will catch up with us," Raven commanded.

Lexa looked at the girl gratefully.  
When everyone left the locker room, Lexa walked over to Clarke, who was staring at the floor and did not raise her blue eyes. Grasping the blonde by the chin, Gray looked into Griffin's confused eyes.

\- “Hello,” Lexa whispered, leaving a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

\- "Lexa, I have now realized what I doing, so much so that I feel terrible," the blonde was concerned, - "She suspects something, and, moreover, asked me to be on duty."

\- "Clarke, don't panic, okay?" Lexa was also excited, but tried not to show it.

Once again kissing the blonde on the lips and tucking the stray strand behind her ear, Lexa pulled back a little from the blonde.

\- "I have to think about what to do. Just be patient, okay?" Received a discreet nod, Lexa followed Murphy on a detour.

\- "Once again, good morning, Dr. Griffin," Costia's mood improved, and she even smiled at the blonde, - "today we will be doing a rather complicated operation."

Clarke looked up at Wells with frightened eyes as she read the patient record.

\- "Dr. Wells, I did not prepare for this, I need at least a day. And my specialty is general surgery. If you were looking for a neuro-savvy learner, you could take Collins."

\- "I, of course, understand that you like working with Dr. Gray better. But I asked you, so you will go to the operation with me! Do you understand, Griffin?" Costia declared in a voice that does not tolerate objections.

\- “I understand you, Dr. Wells,” Clarke sighed resignedly.

\- "That's great, at least I'll see if you are really so talented and gifted, as everyone says," the tone of Costia became casual and cheerful, as if nothing had just happened.

The preparations for the operation were intense. Clarke went over the steps of the operation in her head. Neurosurgery was never Griffin's vocation, everyone knew it, and after she chose the specialty of general surgery, she was never involved in serious neuro cases.

The beginning was good, the blonde was not taken aback and tried not to betray her excitement. But with each step the blonde became more and more difficult.

\- "Griffin, why you frozen? Forgot about something?" Costia did not help, but only made it worse.

\- "Dr. Wells, it might be better if you complete the operation. I'm not ready because of my incompetence to sacrifice a patient,” Clarke answered, raising her frustrated blue eyes to the brunette.

\- “You have to learn, so learn,” Costia refused arrogantly.

\- “If you have any questions for me, we can solve them outside the operating room,” the blonde insisted, still tensely recalling the next step.

Having decided on further actions, the blonde continued her work under the gaze of brown eyes.

In the last stages of the operation, something went wrong.  
All the instruments rebelled, Clarke did not know what to do:

\- “Get out of the operating room quickly, Griffin, before you kill my patient,” Wells said furiously.

Clarke looked up at the brunette with her blue eyes, unable to speak. An elderly nurse who had known the blonde from birth looked at Costia condemningly.

\- "LEAVE MY OPERATING ROOM!" Wells was already shouting.

Griffin silently turned around and left, she was not upset, she was angry. For the first time during her studies, she wanted to complain to Abigail, not the head physician, but her mother. Just to get support. But she will come only in a week, and it is not known what else can happen during this time.

«What do you tell her, Clarke? Hi Mom, I'm sleeping with Alexanria Gray, and her wife, Costia Wells, the same new neuro, suspects something. And she mocks me,” thinking about it, the blonde smiled sadly.

If Abby finds out what's going on, Clarke will no longer work at this hospital.

\- “Griffin, Indra is calling you,” the nurse on duty was worried about something.

The blonde tidied herself up and went to the chief doctor's office. After knocking on the door and hearing the invitation, Clarke opened the door.  
Wells was already sitting opposite Indra:

\- “Clarke, there has been a complaint against you. According to Dr. Wells, because of your lack of professionalism, the patient almost died. How do you explain this?" Indra was shocked by such a statement by Costia, she was sure that Clarke was not guilty of anything.

\- "Dr. Cassidy, my specialty is not neurosurgery. The operation that I performed is not basic, it is the highest level of complexity. I asked to replace me, because my knowledge was not enough," Clarke chattered nervously around the office.

\- “Dr. Griffin made an unacceptable mistake. I insist Clarke needs to be suspended from operations,” Wells said harshly.

\- "What? No! You can not! I need to practice!" the blonde was angry, she was ready to pounce on Costia right now.

\- "Dr. Cassidy, my specialty is not neurosurgery. The operation that I performed is not basic, it is the highest level of complexity. I asked to replace me, because my knowledge was not enough," Clarke chattered nervously around the office.

\- “Dr. Griffin made an unacceptable mistake. I insist Clarke needs to be suspended from operations,” Wells said harshly.

\- "What? No! You can not! I need to practice!" the blonde was angry, she was ready to pounce on Costia right now.

\- "Clarke, shut up! Dr. Wells, as deputy chief physician, I have no right to remove Griffin from operations. Abigail will return in a few days, with her you will resolve this issue. You can be free, Dr. Wells," Cassidy was harsh in her remarks.

Costia clearly did not expect such an answer:

\- “Thank you, Dr. Cassidy. I'll wait for Abigail and repeat my request,” Wells replied in the same harsh manner.

Slamming the door loudly, Costia left.

\- "Clarke, where did you cross her path?" Indra asked anxiously. - "You understand that your mother will remove you?"

\- "Indra, it's not my fault. They prepare for such an operation for several days, train. Plus, I don't specialize in neuros.” The blonde was desperate.

\- “Okay, Clarke, you can go. I will try to figure it out" Indra is really tired this month.

Having flown out of the office, the blonde was ready to kill someone.  
For herself, she realized that Costia knew about her and Lexa. But she is trying to punish the blonde, and not deal with her wife.

The message that came to the pager only spurred Clarke:

«Calling Gray.»

Entering the dressing room and closing the door behind her, the blonde saw Lexa, who was standing near the window, with her back to the entrance.  
Coming closer, Clarke sharply unrolled the brunette and roughly dug into Gray's lips.  
Lexa clearly did not expect such pressure:

\- "Baby, you're so horny," answering the kiss, whispered Gray.

\- “Just shut up, Lexa,” Clarke said, pulling the brunette into another kiss.

Griffin's hands went under Lexa's jacket, squeezing her chest rather roughly. The blonde has already pressed Gray against the lockers.

Tearing herself away from the brunette and seriously looking into her eyes, Clarke let go of the brunette and took a few steps back.

\- "What's the matter, baby?" already to the limit, excited Lexa clearly wanted to continue.

\- “I can't do that, Alexandria. I don't know what you are doing to me. Your wife knows about us. I realized this when she set me up for the operation and sought my removal from Indra,” the blonde exhaled heavily.

Lexa's languid and hot gaze began to clear.

\- "What did she do?" anger appeared in the eyes of the brunette.

\- “Gray, it doesn't matter, just deal with your feelings,” the blonde answered with sadness in her eyes.

Alexandria slammed her fist on the locker in anger.

\- "Damn it, Clarke! Have you figured out yours?"

Walking close to the upset brunette and seriously looking into her eyes, Griffin replied:

\- "I figured it out, Lexa. I love you," leaving a weightless kiss on the lips of the stunned brunette, the blonde left the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Frustrated and still aroused, Gray entered her office:

\- "I was already thinking to go looking for you again, Lexa," Costia was sitting in Gray's chair, - "baby, I miss you. Can I lock the door and have a little fun?"

Lexa did not know what to answer to her wife, she madly wanted, but not Costia, but Clarke.

Desire was literally tearing her apart from the inside. Wells came up from behind and bent Lexa onto the work table, roughly removing her work pants from the brunette, and, feeling how aroused Gray was, Costia entered immediately. In surprise, Lexa screamed a little. Wells was unusually rigid today.  
Bending over Gray, the woman added another finger rather abruptly:

\- “I don’t know where you were, Lexa, but you came back from there wet through. Who turned you on, baby? It was clearly not an operation," Costia waited, grinning, to put her wife on fingers.  
The brunette could only emit low moans. During the наступления of detente, Lexa grabbed the table.

\- "Did you like it?" kissing Lexa on the lips, asked Costia.

\- "Yes, everything is fine, just perfect," Gray smiled relaxed.

\- “I wanted to say that today your student almost killed my patient,” changing the subject, Costia sat down on the sofa, watching her wife collect clothes.

For this body Cos was ready to give a lot. Even endure treason. There were rumors around the hospital, and one of them was that little Griffin was too often left alone with Alexandria Gray. In general, there were many rumors, once Wells even heard gossip about herself. One young nurse, completely not knowing who she was talking to, told her their story with Lexa. Only the fact is that the story was true.

\- "Costia, I have already heard this story. I will not take your side. You knew who you were requesting, you knew that the operation was difficult. What for?" Looking at wife from under forehead, Gray asked her decisive question.

\- "Lexa, are you already starting to stand up for her?" Cos arched an eyebrow in surprise.

\- "I supervise these guys, even not for long, but still. They are all talented surgeons," Lexa calmly explained.

\- “And Griffin is particularly talented, isn't she, Lexa?" Wells went to Gray's table and, leaning on it, looked wife in the eyes.

\- "Yes, damn it, especially!" raised the voice the brunette.

\- "Baby, I don't want to sort things out now because of some girl. In half an hour, Alicia and I are waiting for you near the exit," coming closer and kissing the brunette on the top of head, Costia went to get ready to go home.

*****

The blonde was sitting in Block C, in their secret location, when Murphy, Octavia and Ray entered the room.

\- "Where's Finn?" Clarke asked, looking behind the guys.

\- "Oh, my man, like a great surgeon, operates on his own!" Raven smiled.

\- “Princess, I heard that this bitch wanted to remove you from operations and how she set you up,” John was angry.

\- "Murphy, how do you already know everything," the blonde was not faintly surprised at how quickly information spreads through the hospital.

\- "I have my own spy service, they are disguised as nurses, but they are still agents," the guy smiled.

\- "Listen, Clarke, we are your friends and will always support you. What's going on with you and Gray?" Octavia was worried.

\- "I slept with her, and more than once. Wells seems to know about this and is trying to frame me. Everything is as usual," Clarke looked at her friends, - "And also, I told her that I love her."

All the guys in a silent question looked at Clarke at the same time.

\- "Well, wow, I thought that you were just sleeping with her. And here's the thing." Raven was puzzled.

The blonde's pager came to life, the nurse on duty called. The clock was approaching ten in the evening.

\- "Guys, they call me. If you have time to sleep, do it for me."

When Clarke left their secret place, the guys were in mute shock:

\- "It seems to me or our princess is in trouble?" John and the girls understood that Griffin needed help, but how, they had not yet realized.

*****

The reception area was quiet. There were no visitors except one hooded man standing by the door.

\- "Stacy, who called me?" the blonde turned to the nurse, who diligently wrote down some data on the card.

\- “Griffin, that guy near the door, he asked to call you,” Clarke turned around, trying to figure out who the man was.

Coming a little closer, the blonde looked at the man, he turned around and raised his hood a little:

\- “Good evening Dr. Griffin, I'm Jasper Jordan, remember me?" almost three weeks have passed since the death of this guy's wife. He looked terrible. Black circles under the eyes, the smell of alcohol.

\- “Of course I remember you, Mr. Jordan. Do you need help, are you sick?" Clarke did not understand why the man came to the hospital and called her.

\- "I'd like to talk to you. When you told me about Maya's death, I could not ask anything. Perhaps you have a quieter place to talk," Jasper asked, noticing that the waiting room was filled with orderlies.

The man was drunk, and he clearly needed an interlocutor.  
For some reason, the blonde felt guilty about the death of his wife.

\- "Okay, Mr. Jordan, let's go to the meeting room. I don't think she's busy right now."

Griffin went into the meeting room first, the man following.

\- "Come in, Mr. Jordan, what did you want to talk about?"

Clarke didn't have time to look at the guy. A heavy blow to the head with a fist knocked the blonde down.

\- “You killed my wife. Only you are to blame," being on the floor and looking at the man, the blonde saw endless hatred on his face.

\- “Mister Jordan, she had an accident, it’s not my fault,” her head was spinning, Griffin knew she needed to distract him.

\- “Nooo, Dr. Griffin, it's your fault,” Jasper's eyes were filled with madness.

Clarke was hit by a bunch of blows. The man kicked. The beating ended with several punches in the face, after which the blonde passed out.

Bellamy Blake came out after the operation in a great mood, he managed to perfectly restore the nose of one of his clients. The guy was a boxer, and at the end of his career he decided on plastic surgery, since his nose suffered very often during his work.

As he passed the meeting room, Bell heard some kind of fuss:

\- "Hey, what are you doing, get your hands off her, you bantling," pushing Jasper away from the blonde, Blake opened the door wide.

\- "Security! Urgently!!!" shouted the guy, he was horrified by what he saw.

Griffin was lying on the floor, the blonde was unconscious. The blonde's face was shattered.

The guards appeared very quickly:

\- “Call the police, that freak beat up the doctor,” Blake issued orders in panic.

Passing Jordan to the guard, Bell rushed to his friend. After checking the pulse and making sure that the blonde was alive, the guy calmed down a bit:

\- "God, Clarke, hold on."

The meeting room was flooded with people, bustle and anxiety began. The blonde was transferred to the waiting room and provided the necessary assistance. The police arrived, the officers quickly figured out who this man was and why it all started.  
All of Clarke's friends were next to her, Ray and Octavia stood next to her and held the blonde's hand. And Finn was holding Murphy, who was rushing to Jordan, who had not yet been taken away by the cops for retaliation.

The blonde woke up:

\- “How you scared us, honey,” Ray said softly, stroking the blonde's hair.

Clarke had a broken nose, lip and eyebrow. The inspection did not reveal any serious internal damage. A lot of bruises and a concussion, the verdict of Indra, who personally examined the blonde.

*****

The pager signal woke the brunette. Having freed herself from Costia's embrace, the brunette read the message. In horror, jumping out of bed, Gray began to convulsively gather, putting on what came to hand.

\- "What happened, baby? Where are you going?" Wells asked sleepily.

\- “Urgent call,” Lexa answered shakily. - “Something happened to one of my students."

Lexa knew that Clarke was hurt, and that made her unable to find a place for herself.

Lexa drove the car at top speed, slip past a couple of times on the red one, the brunette ran into the waiting room. She was met by Murphy, who asked the nurse to inform Gray about what had happened.

\- "Where is she?" the eyes and voice of the brunette betrayed her concern.

\- "She is in room 234. She was severely beaten, but not fatally," the guy reassured Gray.

Without waiting for the elevator, Lexa climbed the stairs to the desired floor, grabbed a robe and quietly entered the room.

\- “Hi Clarke,” Gray's heart shrank as she saw the blonde. There were bruises and abrasions on Griffin's face. She didn't look good.

\- "Lexa? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning,” the blonde asked worriedly.

\- “Murphy called me and I arrived right away,” Gray replied, bending over the blonde for a kiss.

After the brunette touched Clark's split lip, Griffin's face showed pain.

\- "Sorry, princess, I didn't want to," taking cotton wool and moistening with a special solution, Gray began to process the blonde's abrasions, which were still bleeding.

\- “Lexa, it's pinching,” Clarke pouted childishly.

Lexa leaned forward a little and blew on the wound.  
Then she gently kissed the blonde on the cheek.

\- “I’ll do everything so that it doesn’t hurt,” Gray whispered.

The door to the ward opened, Indra stood on the threshold, who watched the scene with interest.

\- "Dr. Gray, as I see, you have already been informed about what happened," Cassidy asked with suspicion looking at the brunette.

\- “Yes, Murphy told me, I came as soon as I could,” Gray replied, removing her hand from the blonde’s face.

Closing the ward door behind her, Indra went to the bed:

\- "Well, now, I at least understand why Wells insisted on the removal of Clarke," examining Griffin's face, Indra began a conversation, - "Dr. Gray, are you aware of what you are doing?"

Lexa lowered her eyes uncertainly.

\- "What on earth, you are adults. Deal with your relationship yourself, but I want you to understand that by your actions you can ruin the career and life of this girl,” the woman said with a serious look at Lexa.

\- "Indra, I ask you!" The blonde begged with sad eyes.

\- “Clarke, you're like my daughter. And you cannot imagine how shocked I am, from your choice," already about to leave, Indra muttered in confusion, - "And yes, I will not say anything to Abigail. You will tell her yourself."

When the door closed behind Cassidy, the brunette raised her green eyes to Griffin.

\- “We’ll figure it out, baby,” Gray promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The blonde, after the incident, was left in the hospital for several days, and until her mother's arrival she was under the strict control of the hospital's doctors and nurses.  
All these days Lexa stopped by Clarke as soon as a free minute appeared. The girls didn't talk about their common future, they just spent time together. But every time Lexa came to the ward, the blonde had a feeling that everything would be over soon.

Abigail arrived a few days earlier, Indra was obliged to inform her friend about what happened to her daughter.  
Opening the door without knocking, the elder Griffin ran into the room. At this time, Ray and Murphy were sitting next to Clarke, eating their lunch and telling funny stories that happened during those days in the hospital.

\- “Good morning, Dr. Griffin,” the guys greeted with one voice.

\- "Hello everyone,"Abby looked great, beautiful tan, rested, but very worried face, - "Clarke, you are twenty-eight years old, and I can't leave you alone even for a month!"

\- "Mom, come on, everything is fine with me," the blonde laughed off, - "you better look at yourself, you're just a beauty. How was your holiday?"

The abrasions on the blonde's face have not yet healed, and the bruises have turned a little yellow.

\- "Clarke! Oh my god, I'm going to sue this bastard! Your beautiful face," Abby went to her daughter and began to thoroughly examine her daughter's injuries.

\- “Okay, princess, we’ll go,” Murphy began picking up his empty lunch boxes.

\- “We're glad to see you, Abigail,” Ray said, hugging the worried woman.

\- "Guys, thanks for supporting Clarke all this time. Thank you very much!" the woman was a little moved.

After the boys left the room, Abby hugged her daughter tightly. Clarke couldn't help herself and cried. Too many problems have fallen on her lately.

\- "Mom, I have so much to tell you. I'm so confused," the blonde whispered, sobbing.

\- "Honey, calm down, really so much has happened in a month? After all, you and I called to each other, you were calm," she was looking at her daughter Abby with the same concern.

Clarke was afraid to raise eyes and look at her mother.

\- "Mom, I think I fell in love, and you won't like my choice," said the blonde very quietly.

\- "Baby, you won't decide for me what I like and what not, okay?" Abigail smiled, it turned out, not everything is as scary as it looked at first glance.

At this time, there was a gentle knock on the door; Alexandria Gray stood on the threshold. During her absence, Abby had already forgotten how beautiful the brunette was. It was difficult to take eyes off her.  
Seeing that the elder Griffin had arrived, Lexa's face showed a slight fear.

\- “Hello, Dr. Griffin, I'm sorry, I'll come back later." rattled Gray and left the room.

Abigail looked surprised first at the door, then at Clarke.

\- "Honey, when I left, you had problems with this beauty, and now she comes to visit you?"

\- “Did you know I had problems with her?” the blonde was surprised.

\- "Honey, I know about everything in this hospital," the woman smiled indulgently, - "so what did you want to tell me about. Who did my daughter finally fall in love with?"

\- "Ummm, Mom, if you know everything, you will soon find out about me. So I want to tell you myself, and not wait for the local gossips to tell you.” Abby's face became more serious.

\- "That is, your love object works in our hospital?"

\- “Yes, Mom, and this man has just entered the room.” It was difficult for Clarke to tell her mother head-on that she loved a woman.

\- "Baby, are you in love with Murphy? Why don't you like it? Quite a nice guy, you have been living in the same house for a long time,” Abby's face showed relief.

After what she heard, Clarke laughed nervously.

\- “Oh my God, this isn't Murphy! Mom, I love Alexandria Gray!" Clarke could no longer hint at the obvious to her mother.

There was a moment's silence in the room. Abby blinked at her daughter. This woman was difficult to surprise with something, but Clarke did it very well:

\- "Who do you love?" The elder Griffin asked once again to be sure of what she had heard.

\- “Alexandria Gray,” Clarke repeated more confidently and quietly, after which tears appeared in her eyes again.

\- "Baby, but she have a wife?" Abby could not get away from the shock yet.

\- "Mom, that is, only this confuses you?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

Abigail got up and started walking around the room.

\- "Clarke, when I was told what happened to you, I was ready to give everything to be beside. And I clearly realized that let it be anything, just be alive. Therefore, the fact that you have fallen in love with a woman who is married makes me nervous, because you will be hurt. And the gender of this person is not important to me now,” having finished, Abby again sat down opposite her daughter.

\- "Mom, do you know that you are the best?" Clarke smiled happily.

\- "I always knew it, dear, it's good that you realized it too. In addition, this Gray is simply beautiful, it's hard not to pay attention to her,” Abby laughed jokingly hitting her daughter on the shoulder.

\- "Mom, I don't know what to do. Dr. Wells knows everything, and she hates me."

\- "That is, dear, your love is not platonic, but quite real? Well, I mean," Abigail hesitated, - "I mean, you already had everything?"

\- "Fu, mom, I can't talk to you about this. Of course it was," the blonde blushed.

\- “What a nightmare, my daughter is breaking up the family.” Abby seemed upset.

\- "Mom, I can't do anything. I just love and that's it."

\- "Does Gray love you?" the woman asked the most important question.

\- "I don't know, Mom," Clarke shook her head sadly.

Mother and daughter talked for a long time, Abigail tried to calm her daughter down and, of course, support her.

Lexa was a little embarrassed after meeting Clarke's mother. She ran away like a schoolgirl, stupid and not an adult. Anyway, rumors will reach Abby and they will have a serious conversation.

Passing the emergency room, the brunette saw a familiar silhouette, she was sure that it seemed to her, but still decided to come up and check. At the exit from the hospital stood her brother Lincoln, as always, the most handsome and stylish.  
The guy was talking to Octavia, and it was such a blatant flirtation that Lexa thought she needed to teach her older brother to hit the girls.

\- "Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lexa asked, happily hanging around her brother's neck.

\- "Hi sister! I actually came to you, but I met this beautiful girl and forgot about you," the guy laughed, glancing sideways at the reddened Octavia.

\- "Okay, you found whom you were looking for, it was nice to meet you," Octavia smiled, preparing to leave.

\- “Wait, if I don’t write down your number, I won’t survive it,” Lincoln smiled back.

While the guys were exchanging phones, Gray waited patiently. She missed her brother, and although they saw each other on Skype every two days, it was not that.  
Having agreed on a date with Blake, Lincoln returned to his sister again. Kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly, the guy was even a little be moved:

\- “Lex, I haven't seen you in almost two months. I really miss you."

\- "And I miss you, Link. Are you here because you missed or something happened?" Lexa asked, looking tenderly at her brother.

\- "You forgot about everything with your problems!" the guy looked at his sister in surprise, - "every year our parents go to rest and take Alicia with them. I came to pick her up."

\- “Lincoln, I really forgot everything. I'm so confused about everything. You will stay, I want to talk to you, I need advice," the brunette asked in frustration.

\- "Yes, my dear, of course I'll stay until tomorrow, we'll chat today."

In a second, his expression changed. Now it expressed more dislike. Lincoln looked behind Lexa's back.

\- "Hi, Wells," after which, having fluently said goodbye to his sister, the guy left the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lincoln met Lexa after work. Seeing his sister leaving the hospital, holding little Alicia by the hand, the guy broke into a happy smile. But his joy quickly faded away after he saw Сostшa. Link treated his sister's wife well, right up to the moment when Wells broke Lexa's heart. Now the guy felt for Wells something between disgust and dislike. When the Gray family found out that the girls got back together, they were very unhappy, but the parents preferred to keep neutrality, and only Link expressed his displeasure openly.

\- "Lincoooln," seeing the uncle from afar, the baby ran to him with all her legs.  
The guy picked up the girl in his arms.

At this time, Lexa and Costia, holding hands, already managed to approach the happy Lincoln:

\- “Link, I hope you bring my wife home safe and sound,” Wells said tightly.

\- "Costia, I hope that during this time you will not have time to bring home another whore," spat the guy with an imperturbable face.

\- "Lincoln!" Lexa was shocked by such statements from her brother.

\- "It's okay, love. He has a right to this," Costia expected this from her wife's brother, - "Baby, say goodbye to your uncle. Tomorrow morning he will take you to your grandparents."

Alicia was still sitting in her uncle's arms, stroking his bald head with a her small hand.  
The guy was moved and did not want to part with his nephew.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, the brother and sister had already settled in the bar, which was so loved by the hospital staff.

\- “Lex, it's cozy here,” Link said, not knowing where to start.

\- "Yes, a good place. All the hospital staff come here to rest and have a drink," Lexa answered, looking around and looking for familiar faces.

\- "Okay, baby. I do not like to beat around the bush, tell me what is happening to you. This morning you were clearly worried" the guy loved his sister very much, and was ready for anything, just to make Lexa happy.

\- "Link, I got back together with Costia. Again. I did this to make my daughter happy. Of course, feelings for Wells still remain, but this is not the same," Gray began her story, methodically sipping a cocktail from her glass, - "before Costia's arrival, I met a girl. She works in our hospital and, you know, she’s not my type at all, such a perfect barbie doll. Just a princess when you consider that she is the daughter of the head of the hospital."

The guy whistled, but continued to listen to his sister, without interrupting.

\- "Initially, we were fighting, then I began to be drawn to her. I don't know where it came from. Maybe because she blushed when I was around or she responded to my flirting.  
It all started before Costia arrived."

\- "Did you sleep with her?" the guy was more serious than ever.

\- "No, on the day Wells arrived, we kissed in the duty room. And everything, of course, would have happened, but Costia came and I was called," after a pause, Lexa continued, - "I started sleeping with Clarke after I got back together with Wells."

\- "Wow, damn it," Link was clearly not ready for this turn of events, - "now you continue to do it?"

Lexa finished her drink, ordered more, and nodded in agreement.

\- "Sis, are you doing this to annoy your wife?"

\- “Link, I'm doing this because I don't want anyone else but Clarke Griffin. And I know that Costia knows about us, because there are a lot of rumors around the hospital. And I don't know what to do. I really need advice, but here I have no one" the brunette was really at a crossroads.

\- “You know, Lexa, that I don't support sacrifice. Alicia is still small, she will survive your break with Wells. And you will suffer all your life if you make the wrong choice. Now you have to decide who is more important to you, the wife with whom you lived for a very long time, or the girl you go crazy with," Lincoln could not influence the choice of his sister, but he was obliged to support, - "you know that I I can't stand Wells. But I ask you, do not be like her, if you want to leave, then leave. Don't fuck behind her back."

Lexa at this time silently studied the contents of her glass. Her brother's words were something she was afraid to admit to herself. Lincoln was a real kick for her in her beautiful ass.

\- “You know, Link, and Clarke also said that she loves me,” Lexa opened without looking up from the glass.

\- "Lexa, why torture two people who love you?"

\- "Hi, Mr. Gray," Lincoln turned to a pleasant voice, were obviously addressing him.  
Octavia, slightly drunk, stood a couple of steps away.  
The girl was so charming that the guy could not help smiling back.

\- "Hi, Dr. Blake, what a pleasant surprise," the guys could not take their eyes off each other.

\- "Oh, doves, I'll probably go," the brunette noticing her brother's interest, Lexa decided to retreat, - "Lincoln, I'm waiting for you tomorrow at nine in the morning. Costia should have already collected Alicia's things. Don't stay too long."

The brunette kissed her brother on the cheek and went to the exit from the bar.

Catching a taxi, a little drunk the brunette named the address of her house. Along the way, there were so many thoughts in her head that it was difficult for her to cope with them.  
At some point, she made her firm decision, which now seemed to her unambiguously correct.

\- "Turn around, friend!" an incomprehensible taxi driver abruptly stopped the car.

\- "What's the matter, lady?"

\- "I say, turn around! We're going to St. Lucas Hospital!"

Obediently turning, the taxi driver quickly drove the brunette to her destination.

Stacey was on duty in the emergency room:

\- "Good night, Dr. Gray, is something wrong? As far as I know, no one called you" the clock showed twelve at night, and the nurse was clearly surprised that Lexa appeared at such a late hour, unnecessarily.

\- "It's okay, Stacy, I got one idea, I need to urgently do everything," putting on a robe and heading up the stairs, Gray explained rather vaguely.

When the brunette left the room, the nurse shrugged her shoulders in confusion:

\- "Who will understand them, these doctors. Something gets into their heads and they rush to work. You need to sleep at such a time, and she hangs around."

Approaching room 234 and gathering some courage, Lexa opened the door. The blonde was still awake, a night light was burning next to the bed, and the blonde was reading something.

\- "Lexa? What are you doing here so late?" Griffin was pleasantly surprised.

\- “I just wanted to see you,” Gray admitted as she walked into the ward, taking off her shoes and sitting on the blonde's hips.

-" Alexandria, are you drunk?" Clarke looked tenderly at the brunette, she didn't care what state, most importantly, Lexa was beside.

\- “My brother and I drank a little,” Gray replied in a whisper, taking off her shirt and remaining in one lace bra.

The blonde wanted to ask something else, but Lexa dug into her lips with such a tender and hot kiss that Clarke didn't want to speak.  
Quickly shedding her skirt, Lexa found herself under Griffin's blanket. Putting hands under the blonde's shirt, the brunette immediately squeezed her breasts.  
The air in the ward became so hot that it became more and more difficult to breathe. The kisses of the girls did not stop, and each time they became more and more furious.

\- “Clarke, take me,” Lexa whispered through groans.

The blonde did not have to beg for a long time, after a second, her fingers were in Gray. Lexa repeated the blonde's manipulation as she carefully entered the Griffin and began frantic thrusts.  
The kisses were getting hotter. It seemed that the moans of the girls filled the entire floor.  
Clarke was too happy, Lexa's presence was so important to her that she forgot all her pain.  
The girls simultaneously received the desired relaxation. In a fit of passion, the blonde accidentally left a hickey on Gray's neck.  
The girls were lying side by side, their arms and legs intertwined. Lexa was distant, and did not look the blonde in the eye.  
Taking a little breath, Clarke began to realize something.

\- "Alexandria," stroking the brunette's hair, the blonde asked in a sad voice.

\- "Yes, Clarke?" the brunette raised her head and looked with her sad green eyes into the blue eyes of Griffin.

\- "Was that our goodbye sex?" The blonde's voice trembled a little.

There was an oppressive silence:

\- "Baby, I can't leave her. I just can't," Lexa made her choice while still in the taxi, but couldn't leave Clarke without a word.

Griffin, convulsively moved away from Gray:

\- "Alexandria, I can survive. But now, please go away, it hurts too much." Clarke didn't want to show her tears.

After stroking the blonde on the cheek, on which tears had already begun to roll, the brunette quickly gathered herself and ran out of the room.

After she left, Clarke burst into tears into her pillow, persuading herself to forget everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : (


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

At about two o'clock in the morning, the brunette returned home. Gray was crushed, she felt such pain that did not allow her to breathe calmly. She felt so good with Clarke tonight that she couldn’t believe it wouldn’t happen anymore.

Quietly going into the bedroom, the brunette began to undress, and shuddered a little in surprise when she heard her wife's voice. Costia did not sleep:

\- "Where have you been, Lexa?" Wells was clearly angry.

\- “You know where I've been. Link and I sat at the bar,” Gray replied in a whisper without turning her head.

Jumping out of bed and turning on the night light, Cos looked angrily at her wife's back.

\- "Alexandria, you think I'm a fool ?! You forgot your phone at the bar, and when I called you two hours ago, your brother said that you had gone home, and you should just come." Wells paced the room in a frantic rhythm.

Gray was silent, and Costia continued her angry monologue:

\- “And considering that it’s twenty minutes by taxi from the bar to our house, I’ll repeat my question again! Where have you been, Lexa?"

\- "I needed to think. I just had to decide everything for myself," the brunette began to shake with chills.

\- "Decide what?! Gray?! How long are you going to fuck with this blonde whore?" Wells shouted sharply.

\- "Costia, I ..."

Without letting Lexa finish, the brunette walked around the bed and grabbing Lexa's chin rather hard, looked into her eyes.

\- "I know everything perfectly. I see all your looks and smiles! Do you think I'm iron? Do you think it doesn't hurt me? Yes, I am not an angel either, but I realized my mistake, I gave up everything, just to be with you. And if you fuck her to spite me, to show how it hurt you, then please, enough!" Tears ran down Wells's cheeks.

\- “I've stopped everything, you won't be hurt anymore,” Gray replied resignedly.

\- "Did you end it with goodbye sex? Yes, Lexa?" the voice of the brunette trembled.

Lexa stared blankly at her wife.

\- “You could have worked hard and told to Clarke that at least she shouldn't leave the hickey,” Costia, abruptly removing her hand from the brunette’s face, noisily lay down in bed and turned away from Lexa.

Gray ran to the mirror, a small mark reddening on her neck. A parting gift from her blonde.  
The silence of the bedroom was broken by Costia's sobs.

Taking off her clothes and settling on her side of the bed, Lexa tried to calm her fast heartbeat.

\- "Lexa," breaking the silence, turned to her wife Wells, - "I forgive you, because your betrayal is my fault. Because still love you. But I need to know if you no longer feel the same for me. If you are in love with this princess."

There was a painful silence, after which, exhaling noisily, the brunette answered:

\- "I won't hurt you anymore, Costia. Give me time and everything will be the same."

Wells couldn't contain herself any longer. Turning to Lexa and burying herself in the neck of the brunette, she hugged her wife tightly.

\- “You smell of her perfume, Gray,” the brunette whispered, still sobbing.

Hugging her wife back, Lexa couldn't come to her senses.

\- "Forgive me, Costia."

The morning began badly. Lexa had a headache from what she had drunk yesterday, and her soul hurt even more. It's strange, usually, surgeons and people of science claim that there is no soul. But now Lexa was clearly in pain.

\- "Good morning, darling," Costia behaved as usual, as if nothing had happened yesterday.

\- "Cos, I'm on the shower and will get ready for work," Gray responded to her wife's kiss and, lowering eyes, went into the bathroom.

Clarke was being discharged from the hospital today, and in a few days she could start working. The blonde's mood was disgusting. The blonde understood that one day their relationship with Gray would end, but she was not at all ready for such a turn of events.  
The blonde did her best to hate Lexa, but nothing came of it. Each time she remembered their moments, Clarke realized how serious it was.

\- "Hi baby!" Raven and Octavia entered the ward, - "you are finally discharged! Have you collected your belongings?"

\- “Yes, I’m ready to escape from this hospital and return as a doctor,” the blonde smiled sadly.

\- “God, Clarke,” Octavia began with a dreamy look, - “you knew your Gray had a brother, just as handsome! He asked me out on a date yesterday."

Griffin's face changed, and it did not hide from her friends:

\- "I'm very happy for you, friend. But I don't have any Gray, and I probably never had,” the blonde explained sadly, collecting the remaining things in her gym bag.

\- "What happened, princess?" Raven's face was worried.

\- “Last night, Lexa came to me, and after insane sex, she said she couldn't leave her wife,” Clarke replied with a heavy breath.

\- "What a bitch!" in one voice the friends issued.

\- “Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Octavia said sadly.

The blonde went up to her friend and hugged her:

\- "O, you are not guilty of anything. I'm very happy for you! I hope her brother turns out to be different from Alexandria."

Today Costia had a day off, and she stayed with Alicia at home to collect her daughter and transfer her into the loving hands of Uncle Lincoln.

Lexa got out of her car in the parking lot and headed to the hospital. Today she had to wear a sweater with a throat to hide the traces of yesterday night. In the middle of the way, the brunette saw Clarke walking towards her. The blonde had a sports bag in her hands. With all their problems, Gray forgot that the blonde was being discharged today.

When the girls drew level, their eyes met for a few seconds, after which Clarke turned her head and silently walked on. Lexa didn't think it would be that hard. The blonde really sunk into her soul. After walking a few more meters, the brunette stopped and turned around, but saw only Griffin's back.

«What were you hoping for, Gray? After what happened between you, that she walk and smile at you?» holding back tears, the brunette went to the hospital.

Abigail Griffin watched this painting in the parking lot, standing by the window of her office.

\- “What are you doing, Alexandria Gray?" Abby asked a question into the void.

After what she saw, it was obvious to her that the brunette had feelings for Clarke.  
It was not in the rules for Abby to get into her daughter's personal life, therefore, silently watching the development of events and helping Clarke with advice if she asked, was the best decision.

Lexa, collecting her thoughts, went into the locker room to the guys.

\- "Good morning everyone!" Gray greeted her charges stiffly.

From the look of the blonde's friends, she knew that Clarke had told them what had happened.

\- "So, today: Octavia and Murphy to pediatrics with Indra, Finn in cardio, Raven with me in general surgery," the guys went to the departments, and Raven silently followed Lexa.

\- “I know you judge me, but you don't need to mix personal and work, Reyes,” Gray said calmly, - “there are a lot of patients today and I would like us to work together."

Several days passed before Clarke got back to work. After her tests confirmed that there were no abnormalities, the blonde was happy to return to her duties.  
During these days, Griffin moved away a little, and it was already easier for her to accept that she and the brunette would not be together. All these days Bellamy supported the blonde, not allowing even a hint of their relationship. The guy was just beside.

\- "Egegei, our princess is back," Raven and Finn hugged the blonde. And if John and Octavia saw Clarke every day since they lived together, Collins and Reyes were truly missed.

The door to the dressing room opened, and Clarke froze in anticipation of the brunette, but today Indra came to distribute duty:

\- "Good morning!" the woman greeted happily, smiling, - "Griffin, glad to see you healthy and ready to go."

The guys greeted back, still not understanding what was happening.

\- "Dr. Gray no longer supervises your training, now I am engaged in it," still smiling, explained Cassidy, looking at Clarke, - "maybe this is unexpected for you, but I am very glad.

\- "We're glad too," Raven answered for everyone. The brunette was very worried about her friend, and believed that such a castling would benefit Griffin.

\- “Raven and Clarke, come with me to pediatrics, Murphy and Collins to cardio, Octavia to Gray’s general surgery. That's it, guys, do not waste time, today there is a lot of work!" clapping her hands, Indra left the locker room.

Griffin and Reyes spent the whole day on the little patients. It is noteworthy that for all the watch, the blonde never saw Lexa, but she constantly ran into Wells, who, without hesitation, burned Clarke with a hating look.

In the evening, filling out the patient cards, someone approached Griffin from behind and covered her eyes with hand:

\- "Bell, I know that it's you," the blonde smiled happily, - "You are so filled with perfume that I can hear you from anywhere."

\- "Hello, princess," kissing the blonde on the cheek, the brown-haired man spoke, - "listen, I have a party planned. Come on, I called everyone. I want, For you to be distracted a little."

\- "Of course, Bell. With you anywhere," over these days, the relationship between the guys has become much closer.

\- "Well, that's wonderful. I went, I have an operation," once again hugging the blonde, winged Bell went to work.

As she said goodbye to Bellamy, Clarke felt a burning look on her. Turning her head, she saw Lexa, which stood at the opposite end of the corridor and did not take her green eyes off Griffin. The look was clear jealousy. 

The blonde couldn't take her eyes off Gray, there was a feeling that they were alone in this room. After counting to three, Clarke looked away, and in an instant there was a feeling of emptiness.  
«Have got to do something about it, Griffin. You can't always feel like a fool in love when you look at her.»

Quickly finishing filling out the cards, Clarke headed for to bypass, still feeling the green eyes on her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

After a hard day at work, the guys settled in their favorite bar. Clarke really wanted a drink, but what can say, she was just drawn to adventure.  
Raven, Octavia, Finn and Murphy sat down at the far table and finished their third beer.

\- "Damn, guys, I'm such a fool. I cannot live without her. I constantly think about her," the blonde complained with a tangled tongue, - "I can't even look at her."

\- "Baby, can you go and trim some chick? I would love to see this, most importantly, bring her home," Murphy was also drunk, and was about to go to meet the girls who were relaxing near the bar.

They all laughed together.

\- "I'll think about your proposal, John," still giggling, the blonde headed to the toilet.

Leaning over the sink to freshen up and sober up a little, Clarke heard someone walk into the restroom. Not attaching importance to this, the blonde continued to wash her face, hot from the drunk, with cold water.

\- "Hello, Clarke," hearing this voice, the blonde raised her head sharply and turned around.

\- “Good evening, Dr. Wells,” Griffin replied calmly, not betraying the emotions that were getting out.

Costia was also not sober, it was audible in her voice and visible in the shining eyes.

\- "In general, princess. I want to warn you. If you once again come closer to my wife than five meters ..."

\- "What?" Without letting her finish, the blonde interrupted Wells insolently.

Clarke usually didn't run into trouble, but now the alcohol spoke for her.

\- "Don't forget, blonde. I am a surgeon with worldwide practice and great connections. You don't want to work as a nurse all your life, do you?" Costia hissed angrily.

After hearing what she heard, Griffin slowly walked over to Wells. Not expecting such pressure, the brunette retreated to the wall.  
The words flew from the blonde's lips before she could think about her speech:

\- “Don't forget, Costia,” Clarke quietly began coining the name of the girl, specially syllables, - “that my mother is the head of the hospital where you STILL work. And look how, YOU, do not end your career as a nurse."

Griffin had never allowed herself to drag Abigail into work, but now she needed something to cover Wells's attack.

\- “By the way, don't worry. I don’t pretend on your wife. Better make sure that Lexa stops staring at me at any opportunity." Pulling back a bit, Clarke finished off her opponent with a smile on her face.  
Having received the desired result, and once again glancing at Costia, who seemed to be about to explode with anger, the blonde left the ladies' room with the air of a winner.

\- “Hey, princess, you take a long time, I already thought that you took my advice and hung out with someone,” Murphy shouted.  
The guys were still drinking and weren't going to stop.

\- "Guys, I think we need to leave. I just said something to Wells that I'm not happy myself anymore,” Griffin said quietly.

\- "Damn, Clarke, where did you get it?" Finn asked incomprehensibly.

\- “I saw her, she was sitting at the bar, with some surgeons from her department,” Murphy began to recall.

\- "So, when I went to the toilet, Costia followed me. She began to threaten me that if I once again went to her wife, she would arrange a career for me as a nurse," the blonde described the incident emotionally.

\- "Fuck! Is she normal at all?" Raven started up with a half-turn, - "And what you?"

\- "And I, I told her to slow down, because my mother is the head physician, and I will arrange a career for her as a nurse," after Clarke gave this phrase, the friends' eyes widened, and John also choked on beer.

\- "And I also said that I do not pretend on her wife, and she should make sure that Lexa does not stare at me. And after these words, I left the toilet, slamming the door" still in a state of shock from behavior, said the blonde.

\- "Wow, princess, I really want to drink to you!" laughed John, - "so cocky, I like it!"

Octavia, Ray and Finn still couldn't believe that their cute blonde had just put Wells, so much so that the girl had no answer.

\- "Yes, for this definitely needs a drink!" the guys supported Murphy's idea.

The friends continued to laugh until Octavia broke the fun.

\- “Hey, Clarke, the fury on the way. Just do not turn around, she is coming towards us," Octavia was whispering slightly forward.

Walking not at all with a firm gait, defiling past the table where Griffin was sitting with the guys, Costia threw a glass of red wine onto the blonde.

For a couple of seconds, everyone had the feeling that time had stopped.  
Dry red flowed down her blond hair and smoothly passed on to the princess's beige dress, and rage flared up in the blonde's eyes:

\- "Oh, you bitch!" Clarke jumped out of chair and darted after the girl, who had already moved a little away from the scene.

The bar filled with shouts:

\- "Finn, hold her !!!" Raven shouted to her boyfriend.

\- "Murphy, stop filming and help !!!"

Collins managed to grab the blonde when she already caught up with Wells near the bar and grabbed her hair.  
Costia, although she was decently drunk, answered Griffin no less briskly.

\- "Calmed down !!! I said calm down !!!" shouted Raven over the music and pouring a bottle of water on the girls.

The sounds died down, the blonde and the brunette let go of each other.

The picture in the bar looked like a shot from a bad comedy. Two guys separate the fighting women, and another woman stands on the table and yells at them.  
And everything would probably be funny if the fight hadn't happened because of the woman too.

Angrily drilling each other with their eyes, the girls dispersed to different sides of the institution.  
The guys put the wet and angry Clarke at the table and pushed the drink:

\- "Fuck!" the only word that the blonde could utter.

Then, after finishing her drink and catching a little breath, Clarke continued:

\- "Now the whole hospital will know."

\- “Baby, the whole hospital already knows,” Murphy hinted subtly, pointing to the quieted bar visitors.

Griffin looked «amazing»: a wet dress, a split lip that had only recently healed. Taking a small mirror out of her purse, and looking in horror at her reflection, the blonde turned to Murphy:

\- "John, in my opinion, now we can just go and flirt with the girls."

All the friends laughed again, relieving the tension after the fight.

Alexandria all the watch could not find a place for herself, she had a presentiment of something bad.  
Due to the late operation, the brunette had to stay overnight in order to help her patient in case of complications.  
The brunette did not look for a place in the duty room and settled in her office on a small sofa.  
Gray was already asleep when her phone came to life.  
Seeing the subscriber who wanted to contact her at 1 am, Lexa pressed the call button:

\- "Costia, what happened?"

\- "Alexandria, this is not Costia, this is Pike, a neuro surgeon," the man was clearly tipsy, and the brunette did not understand the reason for his call from her wife's phone.

\- “Yes, Pike, I remember. What happened? Where is Wells?" Gray began to boil.

\- "Here is the case, we drank and she had a fight with Griffin. It's okay, we separated them. But she was completely drunk, and I didn't want to take her home, knowing that you were on duty and she would be there alone,” the man tried to intelligibly explain, - "so come and take her."

Lexa could not utter a word, after a little silence and digesting the information, the brunette asked in horror:

\- "With whom did she fight ?!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa pulled herself together in a few seconds and ran to the parking lot.  
For some reason, in front of her eyes appeared a ruined bar and a beaten Clarke.

«Gray, why do you think about Griffin when there is now a drunken Costia,» Lexa reasoned to herself.

Having approached the institution, Lexa saw a company crowding near the entrance, among them she found her wife:

\- "Oh!!! Baby! I've been waiting for you,” Wells shouted in a drunken voice when she saw Lexa approaching from afar.

\- "Hi, Gray, we went out here to breathe, and you came," explained the same Pike.

Taking a cigarette from her wife's hands, the brunette led Wells to the car, holding it slightly behind her back so that the brown-haired woman would not fall.  
There was a small scratch on Costia's cheek. Lexa knew exactly whose handiwork it was.  
When the brown-haired woman got drunk, she became overly loving, and now, literally, was hanging on Gray.  
Gently putting wife in the back seat and closing the door behind her, the brunette stopped for a little breath.

Hearing such a familiar laugh from the side of the bar entrance, the brunette turned head in the direction of the sound.

Raven, Octavia and Finn were leaving the establishment, while Murphy carried Clarke in his arms, who was laughing loudly throughout the street.  
This week, it has become customary for Lexa to watch the blonde from afar. It was better than nothing. Every day, Lexa realized that she missed Griffin unbearably, and that this blonde was not just a hobby.

The brunette was brought out of thoughts by the voice of Pike, who approached quite imperceptibly:

\- "Hey Lexa? Staring on the princess? You better stop. Or do you have no idea because of who they fought over?" the man frowned, - "Here, Costia forgot her purse in the bar."

Taking her wife's clutch and thanking the man, Gray drove to the house.  
Wells dozed off, and the windows in the car began to fog slowly.

\- "Hey, baby, get up," tried to wake her wife Gray, - "we arrived."

\- "Baby, I have wild dizzy. I can't get out on my own," it seemed that during the trip, the brown-haired woman got drunk. even more.

The brunette spent the entire night pumping out excess alcohol from Wells.  
Tomorrow will be the long-awaited day off, and the brunette will be able to find out what happened at the bar and why Costia fought with Clarke.  
There was no strength left for anything, just wanted to lie down and sleep.  
Wells passed out in an odd pose after Lexa treated a rather deep scratch on her face.

*****

The morning was too hard for Griffin, and she had to go to work. She almost slept and stepped over the still sleeping Octavia, the blonde headed for the shower.  
The split lip was a little swollen and very painful, but it didn't look as scary as it might seem.  
Digesting in her head everything that happened yesterday, the blonde was in wild horror.

Clarke left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

\- "Hi Gina Carano!" Murphy was already awake with might and main, - "I made you coffee, drink it and wake up."

\- "Thanks, John. I love you," the blonde approached the guy, and kissed his in temple.

\- "Nah, you love someone else. Well, you know, such a green-eyed brunette with full lips. The name starts with - Alexa, and ends with - ndria. In my opinion, hinted very transparently," smiled Murphy.

\- "John, stop," with pleasure sipping coffee, the blonde dismissed, - "She made her choice, probably the right one. And I? I will survive," the blonde answered with sad eyes.

\- "Okay, I won't create tension, do you want to watch the video?" the guy smiled maliciously.

\- "Which one?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

\- "The one where you hit Costia!" Murphy laughed with might and main.

\- "Fuck, John! Did you filmed it?" Griffin blushed and covered face with hands.

\- "Not to the end, Raven said to separate you," the guy pouted offendedly.

\- "Why the hell are you yelling like that?" sleepy Octavia came out of the bedroom, - "My head is splitting!"

The guys came to work even earlier than usual, going into the locker room, Clarke immediately heard the pager signal:

«Calls the head physician»  
Picking up the gadget and showing the message to her friends, the blonde doomed closed eyes:

\- "Here's the payback! Wish me luck."

After a short knock on the door, Griffin heard Abby's voice.

\- “Come in, Clarke,” the elder Griffin was clearly out of sorts.

\- "Hello Mom!" the blonde greeted in the most gentle voice.

The blonde sat down in the chair across from Abby.

\- "Clarke, what are you doing? What happened yesterday?"

\- "What happened?" still smiling, the blonde pretended to be a fool.

\- "Sweet! I never meddle in your affairs and, of course, I will always be on your side! Tell me what you did yesterday ?!" the woman should have figured out this situation, - "Do you understand that now this is the main gossip of the hospital ?!"

\- “Okay, Mom, just don’t worry. I just don't want to complain. I'll figure it out," Clarke said, rolling eyes.

\- "So Wells was the initiator?" Abby was starting to get angry.

\- "Mom, let's not talk about it. You know me. It was just too much," the blonde said wearily.

\- "Well, we won't! Where was your Gray?" still angry at everyone, Abigail couldn't find a place for herself.

\- “I don’t know where she was or what she did. It's all over between us, Mom.” Tears appeared in Griffin's eyes.

\- "Baby, why didn't you tell me?" replacing anger with mercy, the woman hugged her daughter.

\- "Never mind. It's okay. Mom, I have to go to work. Never mind. I'll figure it out myself. You are wonderful," getting up from the chair and kissing Abby on the cheek, the blonde went to the exit.

\- "Clarke?" the blonde stopped when her mother called to her, - "Is it true that five of you beat her?" after the said words, the mother and daughter laughed.

\- "Where did you get that?" the blonde asked through laughter, - "We are cultured people."

\- “Knowing how your friends love you, I wouldn't be surprised. In general, you know how quickly gossip spreads throughout the hospital.  
But the reason is the same for everyone, Clarke." Abby's tone became more serious.

Bellamy had a party tonight, and as Griffin worked on the shift, she wanted to come home and go to bed. But she has already promised to the guy, and he will be upset if she does not appear.

\- "Well, princess, ready to hang out?" speak of the Blake, - "Although, of course, I know that you just hung out yesterday. But you promised, so I'm waiting!"

\- “Bell, I'm so tired,” Clarke tried to avoid going to the party, making sad eyes.

\- "So, blondie, this is not discussed. By the way, here one nurse from my department asked about you," went to play with his eyebrows, the guy smiled, - "Well, you know, people say different things in the hospital. So, she wants to meet."

Without letting the blonde say a word, the guy with a flying gait went to the dressing.

Bellamy had a posh house, he got it from his father.  
Octavia was his sister from same mother, and although Bell offered to live with him, the girl was stubborn and decided to rent a house herself.  
And then, living under the same roof with brother, you can't bring a guy.

Blake did his best, ordered a DJ, a bartender. The guests came one after one.

Entering the house, the guys whistled:

\- “O, it seems your brother sell organs,” Murphy said sarcastically. - “It's a cool party.

Twilight reigned in the house, light lounge music was playing. The people who were gradually filling the room talked and drank champagne.

\- “Listen, girls, you look great today,” John spilled in compliments.

Raven, Octavia and Clarke really looked amazing.  
All three were in short dresses, high heels and beautiful styling.  
Clarke was wearing a black dress with a large neckline, which gave the audience a view of her beautiful forms.

\- “You know, Griffin,” Octavia winked playfully at her friend, - “In the place of Alexandria i would be seduced you too. Look at you, you are not a princess, you are a queen."

\- "Supporting, O, she's good," raising her glass, Ray said.

\- "Girls, can you arrange a threesome? Finn and I are in favor," Murphy joked, nudging his friend.

\- "Shut up, John!" the girls shouted in one voice.

From afar, the guys saw Bellamy, the guy was leading a gorgeous girl by the arm:

\- “Wow, what a chick Bell got for himself,” Murphy said enviously.

Approaching to friends, Blake introduced his companion:

\- "Guys, this is Ali. Clarke, I told you about her."

The girl was very beautiful, long thick hair, a beautiful face, a perfect figure, long legs. To top it off, a tight red dress.  
Ali kept her brown eyes on Griffin:

\- “Hello everyone, hello, Clarke,” the girl smiled.

\- "No way?" Murphy was shocked, - "Clarke, why do you get the most beautiful girls?"

Everyone went home, as if accidentally leaving the girls alone.

\- "Where were you hiding, Ali? With such an appearance, it's hard not to notice you," the blonde smiled playfully.

\- "So maybe it's because you were looking the other way?" the brunette returned the smile, - "I know that you damaged your lip yesterday, if you want, I'll take a look."

\- “I think we can arrange an inspection somewhere on the second floor, in a spare room,” Griffin came closer.

Maybe it was alcohol or wild desire once again to blame, but as soon as the girls got to Bellamy's bedroom, Clarke glared at the brunette's lips, suppressing the frantic urge to take her right in the hallway.

\- “Oh, Clarke, you're hot,” Ali breathed, looking up from the blonde for a few seconds.

\- “Hi Bell,” Lexa came to the party alone. Costia did not feel well, and, after her story about the reason for the showdown in the bar, the brunette was very angry with Wells.

\- "Hi Lexa. Glad to see you," the guy good-naturedly hugged his colleague, - "where is Wells?"

\- “You know, she couldn't,” Gray shrugged.

\- "Ahhh, I understand, our princess squeezed your wife a little?" Blake smiled.

\- "Where do you get champagne?" translating the topic, Gray smiled.

After a little drinking and going around the house all alone, although many wanted to keep to the brunette a company, Lexa went up to the second floor in search of a toilet.

The girls' caresses were getting hotter. Sitting on the bed and putting Clarke on her hips, Ali inflamed the blonde's desire with her kisses.  
When the Ali's hand began to work its way under the Clarke dress, the blonde flinched.

\- "Ali, I can't do that. Let's not hurry?" looking into the girl's eyes, Griffin whispered.

Jumping up from a girl who did not understand anything, the blonde rushed to the exit.  
The problem was that she desperately wanted this girl, but when the blonde closed eyes, she saw only Gray.  
Correcting dress, Clarke left the bedroom. The blonde walked along the corridor, in her thoughts and did not notice how she came across with Lexa.

From surprise, the brunette, who was waiting for her turn to the toilet, flinched a little:

\- “Hi,” Gray whispered softly, looking at the blonde from under her eyelashes.

\- “Hi,” Clarke said, still looking into Lexa's eyes.

Now the air became so viscous that the girls could not breathe deeply. Hearts skipped beats, and butterflies circled in their stomachs.  
They, literally, could not tear themselves away from each other. It was enough just to stand by and look into the eyes of a loved one. The distance between the girls was slowly decreasing.

\- "Princess, where did you run away," Ali came out of the bedroom, buttoning the buttons on her dress, - "I won't eat you, come back."

Lexa looked behind the blonde and, unable to say anything, turned and walked down the corridor.

\- "Fuck," Clarke whispered angrily, - "Lexa, stop !!!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Lexa was almost running down the stairs, her soul was so empty that the brunette wanted now only one thing, to run away to this party, from Clarke, from her feelings.  
Hearing the blonde screaming behind, Gray only quickened her pace.

\- "Hey, where are you going? The party has just begun!" Bell caught Lexa by the wrist, who was already tipsy.

\- “Bellamy, I need to leave, urgently,” the brunette explained trying to get around the guy.

Escaping from Blake's tenacious hands, the brunette hurried to the exit.

\- "Ray, look, where did Alexandria so runing?" pointing towards the exit, asked Murphy.

In the crowd, the guy saw Clarke, who was also trying to break through the crowd to the exit.

The guys watched as the blonde ran around people in her high heels.

\- "Shall we go out too? Otherwise, our princess will run into trouble again, '' Finn suggested to the others, after which the friends began to slowly make their way to the exit.

Once outside, Griffin saw the brunette getting into the car.

\- "Damn, Gray!" at the maximum speed that one could afford, Clarke rushed towards the mustang.

Lexa had already started the car and was about to drive away from the house, but a breathless blonde blocked her exit.

\- "Get out of the car, Lexa!" Griffin shouted, trying to catch her breath.

The brunette froze, unable to control her emotions, buried herself in the steering wheel, trying not to cry.

Angrily walking around the car and opening the driver's side door, Clarke repeated more calmly.

\- "I beg you, get out of the car."

Without a word, Lexa complied with Griffin's request. Going out into the street, standing in front of the blonde, without raising her green eyes, on which tears have already begun to appear.

\- "What are you doing, Lexa? What are you doing to me?" Clarke was angry, she was outraged by Gray's behavior.

\- "What am I doing, Clarke?" finally looking at the blonde, she asked in a calm and firm tone.

\- "Are you kidding? Damn, can you even see anything beyond your nose?" the blonde turned on more and more with every word spoken.

\- “I have excellent eyesight, Clarke,” said Gray, smiling sadly and looking away again. - “You had a great time with the plastic surgery nurse. And I interfered with my emerging."

\- "Are you completely stupid?" the blonde was in anger, - "You only interfered with that, that you appeared in my life!"

\- “I'm sorry, I wasn't going to disturb you. I need to go," already about to get into the car again, Gray answered quietly.

Clarke sharply slammed the already open car door, not letting the brunette leave.

\- "No, Alexandria, you are not going anywhere until we figure this out!  
You seduced me, then your wife showed up! Then Oh, miracle! You returned to her, and I became unnecessary with my feelings!"  
Lexa silently listened to the angry tirade of the blonde, chilly wrapping herself in a leather jacket, - "You left and trampled my fucking heart to the hell! Oh yes! Also your crazy wife who started a bar fight! And now you, seeing me with a girl, with whom, by the way, I had nothing, because, closing my eyes, I constantly see your face !!! You freaking out and running away? !!! Also your constant glances, from which my legs wobbly, and I can't help thinking of anyone but you !!! I repeat the question: What are you doing to me, Lexa ?!"

The blonde spoke so loudly that scraps of her bitter phrases reached the guys who stood on the porch of Bellamy's house.

\- “Damn, Clarke snapped,” Octavia stated sadly watching the blonde screaming and gesticulating, standing next to Gray.

\- “Guys, no matter what happens next, we will support her,” Raven's words were self-evident.

At this time, the blonde tried to catch breath after the words said and understand Alexandria's reaction:

\- "Fuck, Gray! I love you! And you know that, why are you mocking me?!" anger was replaced by wild despair, tears streamed down cheeks in thin lines.

\- “Clarke, just don't cry, please,” Lexa said quietly, taking a step toward Griffin, - “It hurts me too. Don't Cry."

Moving away from Gray, the blonde did not take indignant eyes off her.

\- "It hurts you? Alexandria?! You don't give a damn about me. Let's decide everything here and now. I can survive, but don't torture me! Do you hear?"

There was a silence between the girls. Clarke looked at Lexa, trying to memorize every detail of her face. Turning abruptly, the blonde wanted to head home, to her friends, to get drunk again and forget.  
Lexa couldn't just let go of Griffin, reaching out and grabbing the blonde by the wrist, she pulled the blonde to herself with a sharp movement.  
Overcoming the pouring tears, the brunette bit into Clarke's lips with a bitter kiss. There was so much pain in this desperate step that Griffin was taken aback. Afraid of missing the moment and tightly wrapping her arms around Gray's neck, the blonde responded to a kiss. Lexa kissed the blonde so hotly and furiously that the princess's legs became cottony.  
Having stopped tearing Clarke's lips, Lexa still held the blonde in a close embrace.

\- “Tell me you don’t love me,” Griffin said in a trembling voice, whispering softly in Gray's ear.

\- “I can't say that,” Gray replied in a whisper, also burying herself in the blonde's hair.

\- "Why?" Tears began to choke Clarke even more.

\- "Because, I love ..." pulling back, and looking into Clarke's eyes, Lexa answered with her lips.  
\- “I can't live without you, Clarke, and I can't with you. Let me go, please let me go.” Gray could not calm down.  
Removing a stray strand of blond hair from the blonde's face and leaving a weightless kiss, Gray opened their hug.

\- “If it's your choice, I will accept it,” Griffin said, stepping back a step from her beloved. - “Only I won't wait for you anymore. Now we disagree completely. This sick love has crippled me too much."

Letting go of the blonde's hand, Lexa got into the car and, quickly wiping away the tears covering eyes, left the parking lot at high speed.

Clarke walked to the entrance to the house on wadded feet. Looking with empty eyes at friends.

\- "Baby, what happened?" Raven asked worriedly.

\- "She loves me, but we will never be together," tears flowed again.

\- "Why is everything so complicated?" hugging the blonde and stroking her head soothingly, John asked quietly.

\- "I want to go home, will you take me?" Clarke said in a sad voice.

\- "Ofcourse honey. We will all go with you. We won't leave you," Raven answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Returning home, Lexa still could not come to her senses. Costia, fortunately, was already asleep, and did not bother with questions.  
Taking out a bottle of whiskey from the bar and pouring a full glass, the brunette tried to put her thoughts in order.  
There, in the parking lot, it was very difficult for her to get away from Clarke. Some irresistible force forced the brunette to stay, spitting on everything.

There was no desire to go to the bedroom where Wells slept in their shared bed. Wanted to go, far and for a long time.  
An hour passed, the bottle of whiskey was empty and Lexa fell asleep on the sofa in the living room.  
The brunette's sleep was restless, she ran all night after Clarke, but as soon as she approached her, the blonde escaped.

Gray woke up from the voice of wife, who, apparently, was unhappy that she did not find Lexa in the common bed.

\- "Am I so disgusting to you that you can't even lie in the same bed with me?"

\- "Costia, what are you talking about?" Lexa could not understand where she was. She absolutely couldn't remember how it happened that she passed out on the couch.

\- "I woke up alone, thinking that you had left for work, but found my wife on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in an embrace," there was bitterness in the words of Cos.

\- "It was an accident. I didn’t plan to sleep here,” Gray explained, stretching her stiff back.

Pursing lips in displeasure, Wells studied wife.

\- "How was Blake's party?"

\- "Usually. I talked with colleagues, drank a little, looked at the house. I was there not more than an hour, then I drove home," passing to the kitchen and pouring water for herself, Lexa answered.

\- “This is not what I wanted to hear,” Costia answered firmly as she walked into the kitchen.

\- “Then ask a direct question,” Gray began to get angry.

After a pause, Wells asked:

\- "Was Griffin there?"

Frozen with a pool of water raised to her mouth, and giving her wife a suspicious look, Lexa replied:

\- "Yes, she was."

Costia silently waited for the continuation.

\- "What else do you want to hear?" Approaching closer to wife, Lexa peered into her face.

\- "Alexandria, I was offered a job in Seattle. Head Neuro Surgery. I want to work there. These are great prospects for our future. Also, there is a post of general surgeon. I want to hear only one thing, will you go with me,” Wells said without taking eyes off Lexa.

\- "Costia, I ... But what about the work here?" the brunette was confused. This proposal shocked the brunette.

\- “Honey, I can't be here. She is always there, I cannot see her. I notice all your looks at her. It didn't get any better for me."

\- "I'll go with you, Costia."

After the spoken words, Wells hung around wife's neck.

\- "I was so afraid that you would refuse me."

\- "We need to discuss everything with Abigail. She needs to find us a replacement." Lexa's head was completely confused.

Over the past two months that Gray has worked at the hospital, she has become attached to colleagues. She felt really good here. But Lexa knew that if they didn't leave, it would end badly for all three of them.

*****

After knocking three times and hearing the answer, Lexa went into Abby's office.

\- "Good morning, Alexandria. I thought you were on the weekend today,” the elder Griffin said.

\- "Good morning, Abigail. I brought a letter of resignation. I wanted to convey in person to say thank you for these wonderful two months" Gray was really grateful for everything.

\- "So, after all, you are leaving with Costia," looking at the brunette from under brows, Abby stated the fact, - "Or are you running from something or from someone?"

\- “I don’t know,” Lexa answered honestly. - “I want to keep my family, but I fell in love with your daughter."

The elder Griffin's eyebrows went up.

\- "Then what are you doing?"

Lexa smiled bitterly.

\- "You and Clarke are asking the same questions. I'm leaving, Abby."

\- "Gray, you know that she loves you? Of course, I am not delighted with her choice, but I can not do anything," nervously interrupting the pen in her hand, the elder Griffin began.

\- “In that case, it’s even better for you if I leave,” Lexa shrugged.

\- "What's it got to do with me? Do you have any idea how much she's hurt? I don't care with whom, the main thing is that my daughter is happy! Today she did not show up for work, citing illness. But John took pity on me and told me what happened yesterday. I will sign your statement, Gray, but if you change your mind and want to come back .. I will always accept you.” After finishing the sentence, Abby signed the document.

\- "Yes, Abigail, but here you and your daughter are different. She said that she would not wait for me anymore," Gray said after looking gratefully at the head physician.

\- "Lexa, please think again. By the way, tell Costia that her calculation is ready, and it will be transferred to the map as soon as possible. Lord, I would never have thought that I would persuade a woman to date my daughter. Oh, the times!" Griffin laughed.

\- "Bye, Abigail, I was glad to work under your leadership," coming closer and hugging the woman, Lexa thanked,

\- “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, you’ll be crazy if you don’t come back,” Griffin grinned, hugging the brunette back.

Having warmly said goodbye to the Abby, Lexa went to her office to collect her things.

\- "Hey, Dr. Gray, what are you doing here? Today is not your shift.” Gray shuddered when she saw Raven at the door.

\- "Hi, Ray. I pack my things, as you can see," Lexa replied putting everything in a box.

\- "Why would you? New office?" Raven asked, smiling.

\- “I quit,” Lexa said calmly.

\- "You are crazy?" Ray was indignant.

\- "Costia and I are leaving to Seattle, we were offered a job there."

\- "Clark won't handle it," Ray muttered in frustration.

\- “Raven, when I leave, give her this, please.” Lexa had an envelope in her hands.

\- "If you are sure that your choice is correct, I will pass it on. See you, Dr. Gray. It was a pleasure to work with you."

For several days, Clarke did not get out of bed, she just did not want to do anything. Mother understood her, and, of course, gave a couple of days off to come to her senses. All her friends were always there, and Ray was afraid to talk about Lexa quitting.

On Wednesday, the blonde went on duty, the mood was so-so, but constantly lying in bed and scroll common moments with Gray was the worst thing of all.

The guys received a message on their pagers about a meeting in the hall, Abigail was standing on the stairs:

\- "Good morning, colleagues! As you already know, Dr. Alexandria Gray quit our hospital,” Abby said, looking at her daughter. She had no idea that Clarke didn't know.

The blonde looked blankly at her friends, her legs buckled, and it became difficult to breathe. Raven managed to grab the blonde's by hand in order to somehow help.

Abigail froze for a few seconds, she could not believe that friends did not say anything to her daughter. After making sure the princess was in order, the elder Griffin continued:

\- "I want to introduce you to the new head of general surgery, Dr. Roan Young," a tall handsome man with a neat ponytail on his head climbed the stairs.

\- "I will be glad to cooperate with you, colleagues!" Roan smiled.

Clarke's ears were ringing, and only one phrase was spinning in her head: «She's gone, she's gone.»

After the meeting, Ray dragged the blonde into the locker room.

\- "I'm sorry, Clarke, I'm sorry," Ray tried to calm her friend down, - "She asked not to tell you, you were already bad. Here, take it,” Ray handed Griffin the letter the brunette had left.

\- "What is it?" Clarke asked in a trembling voice.

\- "She referred it, I will leave you," kissing her friend on the cheek, Raven left the locker room.

The blonde opened the letter, a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope and an infinity pendant on a thin gold chain.

_«My girl, I hope someday you will understand me. Forgive me, I had to do this.»_

Silently, Clarke put the last gift from Lexa around her neck and, carefully putting the note in pocket, went to the department.

*****

Gray and her wife waited to board to the plane, things were checked in and the girls spent their time talking and in the Internet. Lexa visited Griffin's Facebook page every now and then. In the last photo that Octavia's friend posted on the wall, there were all five, Clarke's eyes were sad, and a fake smile stuck on her face. For the first time Lexa saw a blonde smiling like that. A gift from Gray gleamed on the princess's neck.

\- "Honey, what are you doing there?" tired of surfing the Internet, asked Costia.

\- “Nothing,” Lexa said sharply.

\- "Baby, you are completely detached the last days. We are fine?" Wells started playing with wife's hair, hugging her a little.

\- “Yeah,” Gray replied with empty eyes, pulling back a little from Costia. Clarke did not get out of her head, they did not see each other for almost a week, and Gray had a withdrawal, she needed a princess, like a cigarette, which was harmful to life, but so irreplaceable. Now she will leave and that's it, and she will never be able to see her, hug her again. Or just call and ask how she are doing.

Wells noticed how much emotion is reflected on wife's face. At that moment, Lexa looked into the brunette's eyes seriously:

\- "No, Cos, I'm lying! Not all right. I can't."

\- "What can't you, Lexa?" Wells's eyes darted worriedly.

\- "I can't leave her ..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "I don't understand, Lexa, why did you agree then?" Costia was in a panic.

\- “I thought I could, that I would shove my feelings away and our family would be fine,” Gray replied, nervously tapping her fingers on the armrest.  
\- "Costia, I'm already tired of asking you for forgiveness. But forgive me. I love her so much that i can't imagine how i can live without her,” the brunette admitted with a heavy exhalation.

\- "God, Gray, you're completely crazy!" Wells was furious, - "Think about it, in a month you will get tired of her, and we have been together for so many years! Do you want to exchange your family for a fleeting hobby?!"

\- “Cos, I tried my best to get her out of my head, but Clarke is not a passing hobby,” Lexa's voice grew rougher.

\- “Don't even say the name of this bitch in front of me, Lexa!" the brunette was close to a breakdown, - "I want to communicate with my daughter, I want to be with you. If you stopped loving me, I cannot tie you to me! And if I find out that Alicia calls this girl, mom, I will kill you!"

\- “Wells, I just want to be happy,” Gray explained softly, putting her hand on her wife’s shoulder. - “I'll send you the divorce papers."

\- "Damn, Lexa, is this really the end?" the eyes of Cos were full of tears, - "I still love you, and I made a mistake. If not for me, you would never have met your princess. I will always accept you ..."

\- "I'm sorry, Costia. I'm really confused lately. Now I'm sure of everything," said Gray, stroking her wife on the cheek and looking into her eyes.

Their parting was broken by a loud announcement:  
Flight 1356, New York - Seattle, is boarding, passengers are requested to proceed to Gate 12.

The girls, still not moving, looked at each other.

\- "Will you go to her now?" Costia asked bitterly.

After a little thought, the brunette shook her head:

\- "I want to rest a little and understand myself. I'll take a ticket and fly to my parents and Alicia."

\- "I will always wait for you, Lexa," embracing her wife for the last time, Costia, without turning around, went to the landing.

After sitting in the waiting room a little longer and coming to her senses, Lexa thought about what to do. What does say to Clarke? Maybe should write? No, that's stupid, Gray! Very stupid! You mocked her feelings for almost two months, left her, and now you decided to return to her via SMS? Nonsense!"

Taking a mobile phone from her pocket, Lexa dialed:

\- “Abigail Griffin is listening,” Clarke's mother's calm voice replied.

\- "Hi Abby. This is Lexa Gray,” the brunette rattled.

\- "Oh, Alexandria, have you already decided to return?" joked Griffin senior.

\- “Believe it or not, you're right. Will you take me back?" for some reason Lexa was a little ashamed in front of Abby.

\- "Damn you, Gray! Suddenly, and so fast! Did you miss of the hospital?" the woman was very surprised.

Lexa laughed at the head doctor's reaction:

\- "I miss, just not of the hospital."

\- "Okay, Gray, we will discuss everything when we meet! From tomorrow I put you on the schedule? Only I have already taken a person to your place, so, you will be an ordinary surgeon," Abby explained.

\- "It's more difficult here, i wanted to take a little vacation and go to my parents. As soon as I get back, i'm ready to start. And i don't care who i'm going to be in your hospital, most importantly, next to her," Lexa was embarrassed to talk about it.

\- "Okay, Gray. Well done for changing your mind. I'm glad for my daughter," the woman on the other end of the tube smiled happily, - "I can't wait to tell her."

\- "Abigail, don't tell her, please! I will come and we will decide everything. She should move away a little. I offended her and she needs time," asked Lexa in a sad voice.

\- “Okay, I hope you know what you're doing. You've been making a lot of mistakes lately, dear. By the way i want to warn you that some Ali, a beautiful woman, is hooking up behind Clarke. Get back quickly," Abby warned.

\- “I'll be back as soon as i figure it out, thanks, Dr. Griffin."

Hanging up, Lexa headed out to buy a ticket for the next plane to California.

There were about forty minutes left before boarding the flight, Lexa still could not comprehend for herself what had happened. For a long time she could not understand what she wanted, and now, in one minute, the only correct decision came, which was so simple and obvious. Clarke Griffin is a girl who caused a lot of emotions in her, from anger and resentment to love and desire. Everything came together in one person. The blonde became her addiction.

After dialing another number, Lexa did not wait long for an answer:

\- "Hi, little sister," Lincoln answered in a happy voice, - "Haven't heard you in a long time, is everything all right?"

\- "Hi dear, it's okay. I left Costia and I'm going home,” Lexa calmly explained, waiting for her brother's reaction.

\- "Alexandria Gray! This is fucking news. I never thought you'd have the heart to get away from this ... Do you need to look for work in California?" the brother rejoiced.

\- “No, Link, I'm staying in New York, home for only a few weeks. I'll tell you everything when we meet.

\- "You went to the blonde? I'm shocked. You are my hero, Lexa!"

\- "Yes, only the blonde does not know yet. That's it, Link, I'll tell you everything when we meet. Kisses," pressing the end call on the phone, the brunette smiled. For some reason now it became so easy and calm for her as it had not been for a very long time.

*****

Parents greeted Lexaat home with almost tears in their eyes.

\- "Baby, you've lost so much weight, so pale, this is all New York affects you so much. Maybe you will come back?" Mrs. Gray was happy to see her daughter, because two months have passed since their last meeting.

Mr. Gray just silently hugged his daughter, he was glad that Lexa returned home, although not for long:

\- "I'm happy that you decided to leave her, dear. She is not worthy of you."

The days went well, the brunette was next to her family and friends. Little Alicia adored her uncle and grandparents. The only thing that prevented Lexa's happiness from being complete was Clarke's absence.

\- “Look, Lex, I just wanted to ask you. Maybe I'll go to New York with you?" a few days before the departure of his sister, asked Link.

\- “Of course, Lincoln, I'm all for it. How many days are you going?" the brunette was busy preparing food for Alicia.

\- "Forever," as if casually answered the brother.

\- "In what sense, Link?"

\- “You are not the only one who can fall in love with a girl from St. Lucas Hospital,” the guy smiled.

\- "Octavia?" Lexa smiled back.

\- "No, Clarke," Link laughed, stopped short after getting a spoon in the forehead, - "Of course Octavia, we correspond every day and I am wildly drawn to her. I want to be with this girl."

\- "I'm so glad you will be with me. At least there will be someone to talk to" the brunette really liked the idea of her brother.

*****

Clarke found an outlet in work, improving herself every day. The mentors were delighted with the girl, and the friends noticed a dramatic change. The blonde stopped smiling, stopped moving out. After work, just went home or stayed on endless shifts, taking on any work.

Griffin worked in general surgery. Dr. Young was an excellent mentor who, incidentally, was very sympathetic to Clarke.

The morning of the next working day began unusually:

\- "Hi Clarke!" leaving the car, the blonde noticed Roan catching up with her.

\- “Good morning, Dr. Young,” the blonde greeted her mentor emotionlessly.

\- "We are not in the hospital, you can call me Roan, " the man smiled, - "Listen, can we go somewhere tonight? Let's drink?"

This proposal caused the blonde to smile happily:

\- “Dr. Young, I'm sorry, but no. I've had enough of the general surgeons.” Closing the car, Griffin went to the hospital, still laughing at the stupidity of the situation.

The man did not understand the reasons for the refusal, and in general it was difficult for him to understand this girl. But she undoubtedly attracted him.

*****

New York met the Gray family with a little rain and wind. The plane landed at five in the morning. All three slept through most of the flight. Alicia and Lexa looked refreshed and content. Three weeks had passed since Lexa's layoffs from the hospital, and the brunette was terribly afraid that Clarke would not accept her. She had made it clear that Gray had better not come back.

\- "Link, let's go home, I'll take a shower and go to work. Today is my first day at work in the old place" the brunette was in anticipation.

\- "You can't wait to see her, right?" brother saw the experiences of Lexa and was always ready to support her.

\- “I'm losing my mind, Lincoln. I am ready to return to her again and again until she forgives me. She's the one, you know?" All-consuming love was reflected in Lexa's eyes.

\- "Alicia, will we let Mom go to work? Are we going to walk and play all day?" the guy picked up the baby in his arms.

\- “Of course, Link,” the girl liked to stay with her uncle. In the absence of a father, Lincoln was the only close man in a child's life. Apart from grandfather, he was far away.

*****

There was noise and laughter in the locker room, Murphy, as usual, crumbled into sharp phrases.  
The blonde calmly walked to her locker:

\- “Can you imagine, Young called me for a drink,” Griffin said.

\- "Oh fuck!" John, as usual, was very nice, - "They are all crazy about you. This Ali doesn't give you a pass, but I would have her already ..."

The friends laughed again. Murphy was very fond of beautiful women. But his problem was that all these girls liked Clarke.

It was still twenty minutes before the shift began and Griffin decided to familiarize herself in more detail with the case history of one patient, which Jaha gave her yesterday. The case was complex and interesting. The blonde had to grasp the essence of the problem and understand how best to start treatment.

The door to the dressing room opened, and the friends were already ready to hear Indra's cheerful voice, but something went wrong. The cheerful laughter of the guys stopped, and a tense silence hung in the room.

\- "Good morning," a little hoarse, velvet and such a familiar voice, the greeted entered.

Clarke read the map enthusiastically as she turned to the window. But, after she heard the greeting, goose bumps ran down her skin, and her heart beat faster. The blonde could not turn and look at the door, as she was very afraid that glitches began on the basis of her unrequited love.

Murphy was the first to break the silence.

\- "What a surprise, good morning, Dr. Gray," the guy had a cheerful voice, he was not stupid and understood why Lexa had returned.

The rest of the guys were now looking at Clarke, then at Lexa.  
The blonde turned slowly towards the door.  
Gray looked at her with her green eyes, full of tenderness and love. Griffin froze, she couldn't believe what was happening. Every night she dreamed of her, but she no longer expected to see Gray in reality.

\- "We are glad to see you, Dr. Gray. Judging by your tan, you have a rest?" Ray decided to defuse the atmosphere a little.

\- "I went to my parents. I was settling the divorce cases," Lexa replied with a calm smile.

Clarke's hands began to shake, and there was a flurry of thoughts and emotions in her head. She couldn't understand anything.

\- "So, guys, I work here again and supervise your training. Today: Raven and Finn to Jaha in cardio."

While Lexa read the distribution, Griffin was afraid to breathe and blink. Afraid that if she moves, Lexa will disappear like a moment's obsession.

\- "Octavia to pediatrics to Indra," continued the brunette, - "Murphy in neuro to Dr. Kane, Griffin ..."

Once again raising her beautiful eyes to the blonde, Gray continued.

\- "Griffin, I love you."

There was another silence, the girls looked at each other and did not see anyone else. A second later, Clarke looked away and flew out of the locker room.

\- "What the fuck is that!" Lexa was desperate.

Stepping closer, and putting her hand on the shoulder of the brunette, Ray tried to calm Gray a little:

\- "Give her time, she was going crazy without you. Just wait."

\- "Thank you, Raven. I will wait as long as necessary," sadly thanked Lexe for the help.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "What is this doing here?" Clarke asked the nurse on duty.
> 
> \- "Don't you know? This is the new head of general surgery - Alexandria Gray. Haven't met yet?" the nurse smiled as if she had a presentiment of new gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Сильное лекарство by Margueritte Gautier  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Margueritte Gautier  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4106551
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

\- "Mom, you knew that she was returning!" Clarke shouted, rushing into the chief doctor's office without knocking.

The blonde was so unsettled by everything that was happening that she could not come to her senses. The blonde rushed about the room and did not find a place for herself.

\- "Clarke, sit down. Stop flickering. Didn't you want her back? Have you not gone crazy all these weeks?"

\- "Mom, she disappeared for a month. She left without saying a word to me! I learned to live without her eyes. And here, Hello! She deigned to come," the blonde was angry.

\- "Daughter, I did not think that I raised an egoist," Abby's tone was too serious, - "Look at the situation from her side, she left her wife with whom she lived for many years, destroyed her family, and all for you. Don't you think it was worth the wait a month for that?"

Clarke stared at her mother in silence, a little taken aback by Abigail's answer. She could not think that her loved one would side with Lexa.

\- "Mom, but ..."

\- "No buts! Baby! Don't be stupid. Alexandria returned to the hospital as an ordinary surgeon. Although, believe me, she has more than enough offers in different parts of the country. She loves You!" the elder Griffin was outraged by her daughter's behavior.

Clarke stood up silently and left the office. I had to think it over.

The blonde decided to return to work, in the locker room she never received a distribution. Griffin realized that she was in general surgery today, but with whom? Roan or Lexa?

Both were at the front desk. When Clarke saw Lexa again, she wanted to go up and touch her to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
Instead, the blonde pinched herself by the hand painfully, and when she looked at Gray again, she realized that everything was real. Having drawn more air into her lungs, the blonde approached the surgeons:

\- “Dr. Young, Dr. Gray, tell me who I’m working with today.” Clarke looked anywhere but Lexa.  
The brunette could not take her eyes off the blonde.

\- "With me!" the surgeons answered with one voice.

Young looked at Lexa blankly.

\- “Dr. Gray, I’m sorry, but now I’m the chief of general surgery, so Clarke will be with me today."

Catching Lexa's disgruntled gaze, the man tensed a little. The brunette was a very good surgeon, and could at any time remove him from the post of head branches.

Clarke silently watched this childish carve-up.

\- “Okay, Dr. Young, but I thought that a partner is given if there is a lot of work, and not on the basis of seniority,” Lexa continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "Today I have a serious patient, I would like Clarke to participate in the operation," Roan smiled, after which he turned to the blonde, - "By the way, Dr. Griffin, have you thought about my proposal? Let's drink in the evening?"

Looking up, the blonde answered emotionlessly:

\- “Dr. Young, nothing has changed. I will not go with you."

Gray's eyes threw lightning at Roan, the brunette was ready to explode right now. And if Clarke agreed, there would probably be a scandal. But her girl did not disappoint.

\- “I’ll try to change your mind about me, Griffin,” Young smiled charmingly.

Finally, the blonde looked up at Gray, who was in a state of anger mixed with rage. The brunette was so cute when she was angry that Clarke broke into an involuntary smile.

\- "Okay. It's time for us to work. Dr. Gray, if I need you, I will call you,” the man turned to Lexa, handing the card to the blonde.

After Lexa saw the princess's smile, which was meant only for her, the brunette calm dawn a little, but jealousy and a sense of possessiveness did not disappear.

\- "Dr. Young, before you leave, can I say a few words?" Lexa said, moving a little aside.

\- "Of course, Gray. What did you want to talk about?" coming closer, asked the man.

\- "I would like to ask you to stop showing signs of attention towards Clarke," the brunette was extremely specific.

\- "Why is that, Alexandria?"

\- "Because you are her leader, it's unprofessional," still looking into the man's eyes, answered Gray.

\- “Well, as far as I know, that didn't stop you, did it, Lexa?"

\- "It's none of your business, Roan!" raising the tone a little, the brunette harshly parried.

Clarke, who watched the showdown, was worried. She was really worried about Lexa. Plus, a strange feeling of excitement came from nowhere. Perhaps because the blonde hadn't had sex for a month or because Lexa looked very hot.  
She could hear snatches of phrases that were thrown around by the surgeons.

\- "In that case, you, Lexa, also do not meddle in your own business!" Blinking eyes, gave Young, - "As far as I know, Griffin is not dating anyone now. So if you bother me, you'll regret it."

When the blonde heard this, she knew that she should intervene. Since, judging by the appearance of Gray, in a few seconds her opponent will get in a brazen face.  
Approaching the surgeons, the blonde got into the conversation:

\- "Dr. Young, I beg your pardon for interfering," two pairs of angry eyes turned to the princess, - "We are really together, therefore, your attentions are not interesting to me."  
After speaking, Clarke took Lexa's hand soothingly.

Roan was furious:

\- “Get to work, Dr. Griffin."

After the spoken words, the man with quick steps went to the examination, 

\- "I will wait long?"

Young shouted, turning around.

The girls were still standing, holding each other's hand. There was a victorious smile on Lexa's face, she could hardly resist not to show Roan the fuck at this moment.

When Clarke recovered herself, she abruptly let go of the brunette's hand.

\- "Princess, let's talk?" Gently looking at the blonde, asked Gray.

\- "Alexandria, I said that we are together only because I was afraid for you. I was scared that he would hit you. But I'm not ready to talk.” Downcast eyes, Clarke followed Young.

Lexa was smiling as she stood in the hallway and still felt the warmth of her beloved in her hand.

\- "I see, things are going well," going closer to the brunette, asked Murphy, who was watching the incident from the next room.

\- “Not yet, but will soon,” Lexa replied with a restrained smile.

\- "Good luck, doc! You just have to take what belongs to you. Just do it correctly," winking at the brunette, Murphy retired on business.

All day Young sent Clarke on various assignments, he was so outraged by the blonde's refusal that he could not accept that she preferred this model over him.

\- "It's a pity, Griffin, that you did not accept my offer, I am disappointed."

\- "Dr. Young, let's not touch on this topic anymore. I ask you to."

\- "How is she better than me, Clarke?" the man was indignant.

\- “I don’t have to talk to you about this, Dr. Young. Plus, I must go home!"

Clarke was only thinking about Gray. About her smile, words, recognition. The blonde could not decide what to do.

After work, friends were waiting for the blonde near the exit from the hospital. The guys agreed to go out for a drink, since Clarke needed to calm down and talk.

\- "Octavia!" from the side of the parking lot the company heard a pleasant male voice.

The girl froze in place, slowly turning, Blake could not believe her eyes.

\- "God! Lincoln!" Octavia rushed to meet the guy.

All the guys, smiling, looked at how the guy caught the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Lexa stood next to her brother, holding her daughter by the hand and also smiling, watching Link's happiness.

\- "Clarke, go talk to her, because you are torturing yourself and her," seeing the brunette heading to the car, leading her daughter by the hand, Raven pushed the blonde.

\- "No, Raven, I can't. I need time." the blonde was too stubborn.

\- “Okay, but then don't cry if she leaves again,” Raven warned, looking seriously into her friend’s eyes.

Octavia was happy and went to the bar had to be postponed. The girl wanted to spend time with her man.

A few hours after work, Clarke, Ray and Murphy were sitting at the blonde's house drinking beer. It was already deep night outside, and when Octavia returned home, she slept in her room:

\- "Princess, you are a fool. I don't even have words. Such a woman runs after you, and you turn up your nose. You became completely spoiled," John was indignant, - "Such women as Lexa are happiness."

\- "Murphy, this month I tried to piece my heart together. I was just empty inside. It's just hard for me,” the blonde explained quietly, taking a sip from her bottle.

\- "You love her, she loves you! You want to be together! Don't make trouble, Clarke! You already lost a lot of time because of all this," Raven with all her heart wished her friend happiness.

\- "Yes you are right. I'll go to her now. I'm a fool. Damn, I'm an idiot!" Considering Ray's words, the blonde jumped up from the couch.

\- "Well, where are you going? You are drunk. Wait until tomorrow," John suggested soothingly.

It was raining heavily outside, and the blonde really decided that John was right. A second later, the doorbell rang.

\- "I'll open it, it's probably Finn," warning her friends, Griffin went to the door.

Without looking through the peephole, the blonde opened the lock. And looking at the one who is standing on the street, the blonde almost fainted.

\- “Hi,” Gray greeted almost in a whisper.

The brunette was soaked through in the rain, water flowed from her long hair, mascara flowed and there were black streaks under her eyes.

\- "Lexa, are you crazy?! You will get sick," forgetting about the insults and dragging the brunette into the house, the blonde looked at her with an angry look.

\- "Hi guys," in a trembling voice, looking behind Clarke, the brunette greeted Ray and Murphy, who were looking out of the hall.

Griffin began to pull off her wet jacket from Lexa, leaving the brunette in one dress.

\- "I walked here and thought I could come in and talk," looking for the blonde's eyes, explained Gray.

\- “You’re in the car when you got so wet?” literally dragging the brunette by the elbow into her room, Clarke cursed.

\- “I just didn't dare to ring the doorbell for a long time,” Lexa lowered her eyes.

Entering the blonde's room, where twilight reigned, the girls, without saying anything, looked at each other.  
Now there was so much tenderness between them that wanted to stand like that all life.

\- “You need to change, Lexa. I don't want you to get sick." Breaking the silence, Griffin went to her closet to find something suitable for Gray.

When the princess finished rummaging in the closet and turned around, she found a brunette a few centimeters away:

\- "Clarke, the brunette's voice hoarse, - "I love you, do you want me to kneel down and tell about it?"

\- “Don't even think about it,” the blonde wrapped her arms around Gray’s slender figure. In this position, a couple of millimeters remained between the lips of the girls.

\- “Princess, I did everything you wanted. Yes, a little late, yes, making a lot of mistakes. But now I'm here. Forgive me."

Looking into sad green eyes, Clarke could no longer resist her love. Leaning forward, the blonde touched Lexa's lips. Not expecting such pressure, the brunette pulled away in surprise and looked at Griffin, as if making sure that Clarke had forgiven her.  
Seeing the confidence in the blonde's intentions, Lexa boldly leaned forward, answering the princess with a passionate kiss. Now there was a feeling of complete unity, just wanted to be close. Gently undoing the lock on the brunette's dress, Clarke guided the brunette towards the bed. As soon as the with lock was over, the blonde tore off the unwanted garment from Gray in one jerk.  
Lexa stood in front of her beloved in lingerie and beautiful stockings. Fire flared in Clarke's eyes, she lunged forward, throwing Gray onto the bed and sitting on top.

The blonde closed the distance between their faces and whispered in a languid voice:

\- “I love you too, Lexa. Too much."

After this phrase, tears appeared in Gray's eyes. She hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Firmly wrapping her hands around Griffin's hips, Lexa dug into her lips with a sweet kiss.  
Passion covered both girls, Clarke covered the whole body of her beloved with kisses, leaving bites and absorbing Gray's wild moans.  
The brunette gasped with desire when the princess's hand reached the inner thigh. Taking off Lexa's thong, and feeling how horny Lexa was, Clarke entered immediately, carrying out hard thrusts inside her beloved.

\- “Baby, I never thought you could be so wet and loud,” Griffin whispered in a languid voice with excitement.

\- “Just don’t stop, baby, faster, please,” Lexa pleaded through loud moans.

Adding another finger and speeding up the pace, the blonde felt her girlfriend's first orgasm.  
The realization of this further aroused Griffin.  
After catching her breath, Gray found the blonde's lips, abruptly swapping them.

\- “I want you so much, princess, I love you so much,” the brunette admitted making her way to the desired place and kissing Clarke on the neck.

The girls did not leave each other all night, falling asleep in the morning, completely exhausted, in the arms of a loved one.

Lexa was the first to wake up. The blonde squeezed into her in a dream, as if she was afraid that in the morning the brunette would go somewhere. Great affection settled in the soul of the brunette. After kissing the sleeping princess on the nose and trying not to wake her, Gray freed her hand, and, finding the first shirt came across, went downstairs to drink some water.

There were traces of yesterday's little party in the kitchen, and Lexa couldn't find a clean glass. Clarke's shirt was too short for Gray, and small areas of her sexy butt were slightly visible.

\- “Oh, Dr. Gray, what are you doing, I'm a man after all,” Murphy entered, trying with all his might to avert his eyes from the chic forms of Lexa.

Startled with surprise, the brunette tugged at her shirt:

\- "Sorry, John, I couldn't find glasses," Lexa blushed a little.

The guy climbed into the nearest closet and handed Gray a glass, filling it with water.

\- "So you and Clarke are doing well? This is how I could hear all night." looking into green eyes, Murphy asked.

\- "Yes, now everything will be fine. Sorry about the noise, I can be too loud,” answered Gray, smiling.

\- "No problem, I have earplugs. Just do not walk around the house like that anymore, you are too beautiful ... Oh, yes, if you offend her, I will not see that you are a beautiful woman,” the guy seriously warned.

\- “You know, John, the princess is very lucky that she has such friends,” Lexa said, leaving the kitchen and hiding from the guy’s eyes.

Going into the bedroom, Gray admired the sleeping Clarke. The blonde was lovely. Gently climbing onto her side of the bed, Lexa heard a displeased growl:

\- "I was scared that you left for forever."

\- "I'm with you, baby. I love you."

Clarke turned onto her back and, looking tenderly into her green eyes, whispered:

\- "I love you more..."

\- “Do you know what made me stay in New York?" stroking the blonde on the cheek, asked Gray, - "Your sad eyes and fake smile in the photo on Facebook. I will never again allow you to have empty eyes."

\- “If you’re around, I’ll be happy,” Clarke answered, closing the distance between their faces, greedily kissing such dear lips.

*****

A year has passed:

The hospital shifts were also restless. Today there was a serious accident, many injured people were transported.

\- "Urgently, call me Dr. Gray!" Finn shouted running to the front desk.

\- "Collins, which of Gray call? Clarke or Lexa?" the nurse asked.

\- “Let’s both, the case is difficult,” the guy replied after thinking a little.

Lying in bed in the duty room and looming over her half-naked wife, Lexa covered Clarke's body with hot kisses.  
The girls had already gotten rid of the top of the hospital uniform and were overly aroused.

\- "Baby, we've been married for a month, what will you give me?" the blonde asked in a whisper.

\- "Now you'll see," pulling off the blonde's pants and lying between her legs, answered Gray.

Both pagers came to life at the same time:

\- "Fuck, what a deal. I wanted it so much." the princess was upset.

\- “Baby, I'll continue as soon as we're free, I promise,” Lexa promised, kissing the inside of Clarke's thigh.

\- "Good. I love you. Come out of the duty room first, I'll be there in five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you liked it, I will be glad to see you in others fic, see you ))))

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like and enjoy it


End file.
